


More than just a blonde

by NeoTyson



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: After being saved by him twice, Tara decides to make her feelings known to Ron leading to new beginnings between the two. Ron/Tara





	1. CHP 1: A well deserve thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

_After being saved by him twice, Tara decides to make her feelings known to Ron leading to new beginnings between the two. Ron/Tara_

** More than just a blonde **

**CHP 1:** _A well deserve thank you_

After defeating Gill for the second time by transforming into a beaver-like creature, Ron returns to normal and explain to Kim and Bonnie how they could have won the spirit stick for their team since the two couldn't understand how they lost. This, of course, leads to another argument between the two rivals as they head back to their room leaving Ron in the background to watch the dispute.

"Those two will never learn will they Rufus?" Ron asks his naked mole rat companion, who in return shakes his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde cheerleader happens to see Kim and Bonnie leave and notices that Ron is now alone. _"This is perfect, with Bonnie not there to stop Kim and me not around him, I can finally make my move on him."_ Tara plots in her head.

She had been crushing on Ron ever since he defeated Gill the last time and saved her and the other cheerleaders from turning into monsters. Due to her shy nature, Tara never approached Ron in the past to speak about her feelings towards him as well as the fact that her best friend Bonnie Rockwaller is against the idea of the two dating because of the stupid food chain at their school.

At this point she could care less about how Bonnie would feel, considering Ron has proven multiple times that he is more than just a sidekick, or the so call food chain, she wanted to date Ron. However, that would mean coming out of her shyness and be direct with Ron. _"Here goes nothing."_

Tara takes a deep breath before walking up to her crush and taps his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Ron, can I talk to you in private?"

Ron looks over his shoulder to see Tara right behind him with a nervous expression on her face.

"Um, sure Tara." Ron shyly answers. He hasn't had much interaction with Tara since the last time they came to the camp so he wonders what could she want to talk to him about. The two walk near his cabin, so they weren't near Kim and Bonnie, with Ron anticipating what Tara could want to talk about.

"So what do you want to talk about Tara? Oh first and foremost are you okay from earlier?" Ron checks in on her, due to him not seeing Tara when Gill tried to transform everyone in the camp into mutated creatures.

Tara, feeling warm inside from Ron caring about her well-being, smiles softly at her blonde hero. "I'm okay Ron. Fortunately, I didn't get the experience of turning into some creature when Gill attacked us."

"That's good to hear. I can't lie even though it was somewhat entertaining becoming a mutated beaver; I was super afraid of going into that dirty, filthy, sick and wrong lake again." Ron flinches as he thinks of the evil lake that haunts him to this day.

Tara shows sympathy by rubbing his arm for comfort knowing for him it wasn't easy to make that decision. "I can't blame you for that. It would honestly take a brave person to do what you did, in this case, that person was you, Ron."

Ron's cheeks turn slightly red from her compliment and start to rub his neck. "I'm sure Kim would have done it herself if need be."

Tara could tell Ron wasn't used to those types of compliments, which makes her wonder why doesn't Kim encourage him more often. "Maybe, but on both occasions of coming to this horrible camp, it was you who took the risk and was the hero. Honestly, I wish you would get more appreciation and recognition."

In Ron's mind, there are times he would like to be treated as more than just the sidekick or be up in the food chain. However, he also recalls the few times that he got fame it made him somewhat a different person. "It would be great and all but I didn't do it for fame, if anything, it was my fault that Gill wanted revenge on me and twice he took it out of the squad to get to me. So I felt that it was my responsibility to make sure I stop him from doing any harm to you guys."

Hearing Ron's reason for taking on Gill reminds Tara of the moment she doubted Ron and begins to feel guilty. Ron notices that Tara lowers her head like she did something wrong, which she confirms this when she quietly says, "I... I'm so sorry."

"Tara, what's wrong? Why are you sorry?" Ron questions Tara with concern in his tone.

"When Gill kidnapped us the first time, I called you a ditcher for I assumed that you were going to leave us," Tara confesses while fighting the urge to cry. Listening to how Ron basically could care less about being popular and the reason why he fought to save the squad reminded her how she was quick to judge him assuming that he was going to leave them to suffer.

Hearing this revelation surprises Ron and couldn't help but to feel a bit offended at first. Though he quickly remembers that he didn't exactly tell the girls what his plan was and really couldn't blame Tara for that especially at times in the past, he would try to take the easy way out.

Plus, how couldn't he forgive Tara, one of the sweetest and the most beautiful cheerleader on the squad. So he does something that he and Tara wouldn't expect and pulls in Tara for a gentle hug. "It's okay Tara. I don't blame you for thinking that at first considering I was afraid for my life at that moment. That was my first time having to deal with a situation like that without Kim, but at the end of the day, I knew I needed to rescue you guys which led to Rufus and me to come up with a plan to lure Gill away from you all and beat him at his own game. I do appreciate you being honest with me." He finishes comforting her with a soft smile.

"After you saved us then, I regretted it instantly, and it was heavy on my heart that I never apologize for calling you that, to begin with since you do go out and help Kim out. Whether you realize it or not, she couldn't save the world without you." Tara admits without looking up at him; secretly she just wants to stay in Ron's arm and listen to his heartbeat even when it started to beat faster, mostly due to Ron's shyness being around attractive girls.

"Oh wow, no one has ever told me that. Though I do feel like I heard that before." Ron said soaking in what Tara just said to him.

Tara finally looks up at him feeling that now is good as anything to tell Ron how she feels. "Well, it's true Ron, you are a hero in your right, and I don't think I ever properly thank you for saving me the first time."

"Um, no thanks needed Tara. It's all in the days for the Ron-man. However, I did recall the last time you planted a smooch on the cheek." Ron reminds her and blushes remembering how sweet Tara's lips felt on his cheek.

"I did, didn't I?" Tara changes her expression to a more flirtatious one while looking deeply into his brown eyes. _"I never realize how cute Ron's eye is this close."_

Ron couldn't help but feel mesmerized by Tara's lovely blue eyes to where he only responds to her by saying, "Yeah."

Tara giggled at his response and leaned her forehead on his. "In that case, your reward for being my hero twice should be better than the first time."

Ron was about to tell Tara that there is no need for a reward and tries to move back from her but Tara wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips firmly against his. The shock took over for a bit until Ron relaxes and returns the kiss as well as wrapping his arms around her waist hearing fireworks go out in his head.

Once the kiss ended, Tara leans back to see Ron looking like he is the happiest guy in the world making her feel special inside as she smiles back at him feeling like the luckiest girl right now. _"Ron is an amazing kisser and his lips... why did I not think to do that the first time?"_

"Wow." She blushes from him confirming that the kiss was great.

"My thoughts exactly." She tells him softly and rubs the back of neck smoothly.

"Okay, people the bus is ready to take us home, so let's move out people!" MR. Barkin calls out to the squad. Little did Ron and Tara know, He just so happens to catch their public PDA but lets it slide since Ron was the hero of the hour again. However, that doesn't mean he will let them have moments like that in school, not on his watch.

_"Surprising I thought he would end up with Possible, though Tara is a sweetheart and maybe she might do some good to him."_ He mutters to his self before getting on the bus.

Tara sighs before looking back at Ron. "Well as much as I would stay like this, you need to pack your stuff so we can head on to the bus, assuming you are going to sit by me?" Tara asks in her most flirty tone.

"Yes! I mean I want to but what about Bonnie, I'm pretty sure Kim wouldn't mind though I'm sure would not approve of me sitting next to you." Ron could hear it now the second that he sits by Tara, Bonnie would go down the many reasons why Tara shouldn't even associate herself with him, and he didn't want to put Tara through that.

Unknown to Ron, Tara already was aware that would happen, and honestly, she could care less about how Bonnie would feel. For so long she had to listen to Bonnie's rant about how Ron's a loser and how he's at the bottom of the food chain and for so long she wanted to just stand up for herself, yet she never found the courage to. Seeing that Ron has proven otherwise up to now and realizing the type of person Ron is she's willing to take that chance.

"Don't worry about that Ron. I have wanted the opportunity to get to know you, and now that I do, I'm not letting anyone stop me just because they will not like it." Tara expresses to him in a serious but loving tone that causes Ron to feel special and his heart to skip a beat. _"She's been interested in me?"_

Before she lets him go, Tara gives him one last kiss and makes her way back to her cabin, adding sway to her hips knowing Ron would watch her leave.

As Ron watches on with his dreamy expression, Kim walks over to him. She sees the weird look on her face as well as the way Tara left wonders what happened between the two. "Okay, what's the sitch between you and Tara?"

Ron jumps out of shock not noticing Kim was right behind him. "Sheesh Kp don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kim laughs before apologizing, "My bad Ron, but seriously what did the Tara want?"

"Oh she was asking would I sit with her on the bus." Ron expression changes to a concern one. "If that's okay with you?"

Kim shakes her head softly at how her best friend always put others before his self, which is not a total bad trait but after what he's been through he deserves this moment with a special girl like Tara. "Ron you don't need my permission for something like that. I was just curious since you two haven't talked much."

Ron sighs in relief that Kim is okay with he and Tara sitting together and understands where her concern came from. "I hear ya. I just think she is just trying to be nice because of what went down today."

_"Or maybe there's more to it,"_ Kim mutters to his self.

"What was that KP?" A confuse Ron asks.

"Nothing, you better grab your stuff before Mr. Barkin leaves you." Kim quickly switches the subject to avoid that discussion.

"You are right; I wouldn't put it past him to hand me extra homework just because I miss the bus ride home." Ron wines, getting a laugh out of Kim. He swiftly grabs his bag as the two gets on the bus where they both see Tara already in her seat with a warm smile on her face seeing Ron. Ron could feel his self-getting a little nervous for he usually sits with Kim most of the time yet he receives a gentle push from Kim that pretty much said go for it. He then takes his seat right beside Tara and immediately feels her arm hook to his with her head rested on his shoulder.

_"I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now to have a beautiful girl like Tara on me like this."_ Ron thought right before seeing the sight of an angry brunette glaring at him. _"Or not."_

* * *

 

**AU: So after some debate, I decided to turn this one shot into an actual story. My influence for this story comes from the redemption of Bonnie Rockwaller which is a good read for Ronbon fans. As you may notice, this chapter is pretty much the same as the first with some difference. This chapter will be used as the beginning to this story while the other one will stay for those who liked that one.**

**Also just to point out that Kim is not going green eye over Tara because around this point of the show I would think Kim and Ron see each other as brother and sisters. Also as far as my other Ron stories I'm not done with them just yet, but they made be shorten which I will explain later on their updates.**


	2. CHP 2:  Tara steps up

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

 **CHP 2:** _Tara steps up_

*On the bus*

 _"I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now to have a beautiful girl like Tara on me like this."_ Ron thought right before seeing the sight of an angry brunette glaring at him.

"What do you think you are doing sitting next to Tara you loser!?" Bonnie yells out getting the attention of everyone on the bus.

 _"Or not._ " Ron gulps before answering her knowing this won't go well for him. "She, um asked me too?"

Bonnie looks at him with disbelief due to the many conversations with Tara that involve telling her how Ron is a loser and is the bottom of the food chain. "Please like Tara would risk her reputation to be seen next to you. Just because you saved us doesn't mean you jump to the top because if it wasn't for you Gil or however you say his name wouldn't have targeted us twice."

Her harsh comment usually wouldn't get to Ron for his just let it bounce off of him and keep going with his carefree life. This time wasn't the case because he quickly assumes that Tara would pick her best friend over him and claim she didn't want to sit by him for the sake of her friendship. He couldn't blame her though since she and Bonnie have been friends almost as long as he and Kim have been, therefore, he wouldn't want to be the cause of ending their relationship despite how happy he was at the moment with Tara.

"So for the last time, move it!" Bonnie orders, pointing towards a seat by Kim, who is ready to give her a piece of her mind.

Now for those who know or know of Tara mostly see the side that is bubbly, shy, and at times a typical blonde. So it would make sense for everyone on the bus expression to change when Ron began to get out of the seat with his head hanging low that Tara grabs his arm and make him sit back down and turns to Kim saying, "Kim let me handle this." in a solemn tone and stands up to face Bonnie.

"T... Tara?" Bonnie stutters not believing that her best friend is siding to that loser.

"Look, Bonnie, we were best friends for a long time now, and I have put up with the way you have treated people especially Ron this far. Even when I told you about my crush on him awhile back and the way you reacted to it, I still dealt with it because I didn't have the courage to say how I felt as well as not wanting to lose you as a friend. However, you finally have gone way too far to where I am not going to stay silence and will no longer stand back and let you run my life or talk down the guy who made I remind you at the end of the day saved not just yours but all of the squad's lives when he could have quickly left us to suffer."

Everyone on the bus including Mr. Barkin's eyes was wide open for they never would think that Tara out of all people would speak to Bonnie the way she was doing while at the same time defending Ron.

To Tara, this is something she has wanted to do for a while now. She never was a fan of how Bonnie treated people when she knows the real reason why she does it which doesn't give her the right to be mean to others. The final straw hit when Tara talk down Ron after she had told him that she wouldn't let Bonnie or the food chain keep her from getting close to him.

"You can't be serious Tara?" Bonnie, in her way, begs to Tara but Tara doesn't have it.

"No buts. From here on out if you going to be still my best friend you need to respect that I want to be closer to Ron just like all those times I supported you and Brick despite the numerous times you and he break up and get back together. If you can't even do that for me..." Tara could feel the tears trying to leak but fights it off knowing she is about to get an answer that will change things between her and Bonnie.

"I can't believe this, after what I did for you and your reputation this how you repay me?! Fine, you can have him, but once you understand the mistake you are making don't come crying to me!  **You are nothing without me!** " Bonnie screams surprising everyone from the amount of cruelty that came out of her last words signaling the end of the friendship.

Bonnie storms off the bus with Mr. Barkin calling her asking, "Where are you going Rockwaller?"

Bonnie walks over to the police vehicle saying, "Getting my own ride home!" Once she enters, a deep anger boils up inside of her as she whispers,  _"This isn't over Stoppable."_ as she goes through her phone to make a call.

With that said, Mr. Barkin starts up the bus and drives home. Pulling off Tara had sat back down as the realization of her and Bonnie no longer being friends sank into her mind. Ron notices that her body seem to tremble and turns to Kim only for her to signal him to comfort her.

"Tara you shouldn't have done that. I could have easily sat somewhere else so you and Bonnie's friendship could still be intact." Ron said out of guilt. It was the first time that someone other than Kim stood up to Bonnie for him and because of that, it had cause Tara to lose Bonnie which is something he never wanted.

Not wanting him to say more about how guilty he felt, Tara her finger on top of Ron's lips to stop him. "Ron don't apologize. I told you my choice, and I plan on sticking to it. If anything Bonnie finally showed her true colors when it came to our friendship. I was just a lap dog where its either her way or the highway and honestly I just sick of how she treats you mostly Ron so if it means losing her as my friend for me to be by your side so be it because you are worth it." Tara confides in him with a small smile despite what just happen.

Ron's heart skipped a beat and wasn't sure how to respond. This was different compared to how Kim treats him where it's mostly a brother-sister type feeling yet with Tara it was hard to explain. "I don't know what to say." He said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything; I know it's a lot to take in right now. However, if you can, let me lay my head on your shoulder?" Tara asks reaching towards her breaking point.

"Um, oh course Tara." Ron playfully pats his shoulder allowing Tara to rest her head on it, leading to Tara to break down and cry softly. Ron then rubs her arms to help calm her down but allowing Tara to cry the pain of lost out of her for the rest of the ride with Kim in the background watching on with her smile about the new bond that is forming right in front of her.

* * *

*Middleton High*

Once they finally arrive at the school, Ron looks over to see Tara resting peacefully on him. During the ride back she had cried herself to sleep and Ron couldn't help but admire how calm she looked. Hating that he would have to disrupt her rest, Ron gently wakes her up. "We are back at the school Tara."

Tara slowly wakes up to see that they are back and notice that a particular spot on Ron shirt was wet most likely from the crying she did earlier. "Did I fall asleep on you? I'm sorry Ron." Tara apologizes not meaning to leak that much tears on him.

"No need to apologize, I didn't mind it one bit, and I can't blame you for crying yourself to sleep since it helps to get all the pain out," Ron responds with a sincere smile that quickly cheers Tara up.

"I really do appreciate it." She tells him quietly. The two get off the bus, with Tara arm hook to Ron with Kim walking up to them to check on Tara.

"Hey Tara, how are you feeling?" Kim asks the blonde cheerleader with concern noticing Tara's eyes are a bit red.

"Rested, happy but hurt at the same time. I can somewhat understand why you and Bonnie aren't friends." She said to Kim thinking about the rivalry between the two.

"The issue between Bonnie and me goes way back actually. In your case, that's a whole new low even for her though I am proud of you for stepping up to her. She needs a reality check that everything is not about her and as her one only true friend, she's the one that's going to miss you the most when it sinks in what she has done." Kim expresses her new found respect for Tara.

"By the way, I agree that sticking with Ron is totally worth it," Kim said winking at Ron.

"Aw shucks Kp." Ron blushes as the both girls giggle at this.

"Most definitely." Tara agrees as she turns to Ron. "Since tomorrow is Saturday would you like to hang out with me? I rather not be alone for a few days." Tara bites her lips innocently.

Ron rubs the back of his head nervously. "I would like too, but KP and I were supposed to hang out tomorrow." If there is one thing both girls can say about Ron is that he has a huge heart and always he always tries to put other before his self.

"No big, I will just hit up Monique and have girls time. You two enjoy yourselves, and maybe we all might meet up tomorrow." Kim suggests hoping that maybe developing a friendship with Tara will help her transition from Bonnie goes smoother since there's no telling how the other cheerleaders are feeling about the new sitch.

"That sounds like bon diggity plan there KP!" Ron cheers out of excitement with Rufus cheering from his pocket.

Tara smiles brightly at the idea for it would be nice to have friend girls in her life still actually. "I agree. Well, in that case, I better head home. Ron, I will see you tomorrow." She said in her flirty tone before kissing him on the cheek and whisper to where Kim couldn't hear her,  _"There's more of that to come for being there for me, Mad Dog."_

Ron mouth drop with Tara directly blowing a kiss at him as she does her signature walk that she knows gets Ron's attention.

Kim looks over at Tara somewhat shock by the sudden forwardness when it comes to Ron.  _"There is definitely more to Tara than meets the eye and I think Ron will be the first to discover that fact."_

She then catches sight of Ron's current expression and snaps him out it. "Hello, earth to Ron no need to burn a hole in Tara's back from the long deep staring you are doing." She and Rufus laughed when Ron comes back to reality and claims he wasn't starting. The two best friend hug each other goodbye and head to their separate homes with Ron looking forward to what will come with Tara now in the picture.

TBC


	3. CHP 3: A nice chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**CHP 3:** _A nice chat_

*Tara's room*

Tara wakes up the next day with a lot on her mind in spite of how excited she is for today. Yesterday was consider the end of her long-term friendship with Bonnie after having to put aside a lot just to keep her happy still stung in Tara's heart. However, with one door close another one opens as she finally has a chance to get closer to her crush Ron Stoppable, who was very attentive to her yesterday and not once took an opportunity to bash Bonnie even though she would have deserved it.

 _"I'm so glad that it's the weekend because there's no way I could go to school the next day. Word is going to spread quickly about Bonnie and me, and I just really don't care for anyone to get on my case about the decisions that I made. Going forward it's about Tara Knight, not Bonnie and the food chain."_  Tara declares to herself before she hears her phone ring and sees a number that she doesn't recognize.

"Hello?" She answers curiously.

_"Hey Tara, this is Ron I got your number from Kim if that is okay?"_

A huge smile appears on Tara's face hearing Ron's voice on the phone. "Ron! Yes, it's fine I guess I did forget to give you my number before I left yesterday."

_"Completely understandable. I was calling to see if we were still on for today what would you like to do since we haven't officially decided on anything."_

Tara hasn't thought of anywhere specific that she wanted to go. Her primary goal as far as today goes is to take her mind off the Bonnie situation and get to know and spend time with Ron more. "Well, we could do lunch at Bueno Nacho and then go to the mall afterward to hang out if that's okay with you?"

 _"Anything that involves going to Bueno Nacho is always a good plan for the Ron man, but I also don't want you to feel like we have to go there."_ Tara's eyes widen from his suggestion.

 _"Would he pass on going to his favorite spot for me? He's adorable and considerate, which is two of the many things I like about him."_ Though Tara did appreciate that about him, she wasn't against going to the food place and wouldn't want to take that way from Ron even if it's not necessary the romantic place ever.

"I don't mind it at all. I know that's your all-time favorite spot and the mall is more my idea so think of it as we both doing what the other likes to go." Tara points out.

_"Okay great. Um, I will pick you up at twelve."_

"Sounds like a date. See you soon  _Mad Dog_." She switches to her flirtier tone when saying his nickname that she decided to give him.

 _"Hehe, okay Tara."_ Ron hangs up with Tara giggling at how nervous he sounded when she playfully flirted with him. She then turns towards her closet and opens it to pick out an outfit for the day. "Let see what should I wear to impress Ron?"

* * *

 

*At the front of Tara's house*

Sometime before twelve hit, Ron approaches Tara house on his blue scooter sporting his blue button-down shirt with his dark brown pants.

"I hope this is good enough attire for her. I should have asked if this was a hangout date or an actual date." Ron said as he walks up the door to ring the doorbell.

The door opens up, and Ron sees an older blonde woman answer with a warm smile on her face. "Good afternoon. You must be the Ron Stoppable that Tara has told me about."

 _"She talked about me?"_  Ron curiously thought as he extends his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Knight."

Tara's mom takes his hand and shakes it gently. "The pleasure is all mine. Please come in; Tara should be down in soon."

Before Ron enter the house, he looks down and asks Mrs. Knight, "Do need you need me to take my shoes off before I come in?" for he didn't want to be rude and walk in someone's house with shoes on.

Mrs. Knight smiles at his mannerism. "How polite of you but don't have to for our floor leading to the kitchen not made of carpet."

With that said, Ron takes his shoes off and sets them by the store. "Just making sure since I learn that it's proper elegant to take shoes off when going to other's house," Ron explains following Tara's mom to the kitchen.

"Sounds like you have been raised well, Ron. Would you like anything while you are waiting?" Mrs. Knight offers while Ron takes a seat at the table.

"No thank you," Ron answers not wanting to eat before taking Tara out for lunch.

"While I have the moment with you, I want to said thank you so much for saving my daughter not once but twice. It takes a brave man like you to do what you did." Ms. Knight said thinking back to how last night how Tara told her how Ron rescue you her again and how heroic she made Ron sound in the story. At first she was skeptical after the first incident of going to the camp, but of course, her maternal instincts just didn't want her child to get hurt.

Ron rubs the back of his head a chuckles a bit. "No need to thank me, Mrs. Knight. I don't know if Tara told you, but it was my fault that she was in danger at both times since the guy from my past was out to get me and took it out on the whole squad."

Mrs. Knight notices right away from what Tara told her concerning Ron's confidence and how he's quick to downplay his accomplishments. "Ron from what Tara has said to me, I have no reason to believe that you intentionally wanted to put the team in danger. The fact of the matter is you could have run away, but you stayed and showed you are more than the mean comments you get from a certain young girl who names won't be mention."

Ron takes in what he just heard with the feeling of appreciation growing inside him until the last comment from Mrs. Knight makes him laugh knowing full well who she is referring to. "I take it you are not in the fan club of hers?"

To say that would be an understatement for Mrs. Knight was furious from discovering how Bonnie did Tara yesterday but didn't want to dwell on that at the moment.

"Do not get me started. Anyways I do hope for the best for you and Tara." She tells Ron softly.

This threw Ron off for he might not be the brightest crayon in the coloring box, but something in him felt that Tara's mom thinks that they are a couple. "But we.."

At that moment Tara comes downstairs wearing a dark yellow and black striped shirt with jeans that fit her curves nicely as well as her hair being wavier than usual putting Ron in a trance.

"Hey Ron, sorry it took so long. Hopefully, my mother didn't harass you too much." Tara apologize.

"Um no, she has been a great host." Ron struggles to say still admiring how beautiful Tara looked causing her blush and giggled a bit.

Mrs. Knight could see the spark between the two, despite not having a close relationship in the past, and hopes it will grow to something even more. "Aw thank you Ron, and it was nice having you, and hopefully you will come by more often." She gives Tara a wink hinting at something.

"Mom!?" Tara slightly yells out of embarrassment blushing even harder with Ron of course not catching the signs.

"On that note, you two have fun and be safe out there." Mrs. Knight said switching gears so she could stop messing with Tara.

"We will. Come on Ron." Tara quickly grabs Ron's arm leading out the house before her mom could tease her anymore.

"It was nice meeting Ms. Knight and thank you again for the hospitality!" Ron yells out before he Tara pulls him out with his shoes

"You're very welcome Ron." Mrs. Knight sighs to herself.

* * *

 

*Outside of Tara's house*

"Please tell me she didn't make you feel uncomfortable?" Tara asks with concern considering all she has said about Ron that left a lot of room for to give Ron a hard time if she wanted.

"Oh it was no big, in fact, I can see where your kindness come from," Ron said honestly calming Tara's nerves.

"That's sweet Ron." She said with a smile with arm lock in with his. They walk over to Ron's ride, his blue scooter that doesn't drive all that well.

 _"It made be better than walking, but I need to get a car next year, so he won't have to drive that all the time."_ Tara makes a mental note to herself. Not that she was dislike using Ron's scooter, but it would be much better to have a car that they didn't have to worry about breaking down at times.

Ron snaps her out of her thoughts, "You okay Tara?"

Tara looks over and answers him "Just thinking about how happy I am that we are getting more time together." She said with much sincere in her told that made Ron's heart skip a beat.

"I like that we finally have more time together too," Ron tells her as he passed her a helmet and drive off to their destination with Tara's arms wrap around Ron's stomach and her chin rested on his shoulder.

TBC


	4. CHP 4: Growing closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

** CHP 4:  ** _ Growing closer _

*At Bueno Nacho*

Arriving at Bueno Nacho, Tara had to admit that the ride from her house to the food place despite the few moments where Ron stop to get his scooter back was sweet and romantic. Holding on to Ron the whole time made her feel safe and took her mind off the whole Bonnie situation to where she wouldn't mind at times doing this more often with him.

"Um, Tara we here now." Ron pulls her out of her thoughts since she hasn't let go of him, not that he minds how soft she felt on him.

Tara blushes from this and slowly unwrap her arms from him. "Oops. Sorry, Ron, I must have enjoyed the ride a little more than I thought." She apologizes as the two enter the building.

"Really?" Ron opens the door for her being a gentleman.

"Really." She answers kissing him on the cheek.

Once they order their meals, Tara is the first to speak. "So tell me more about you, Ron. What is it like to live by the famous motto Never Be Normal?"

"Well, it simply... Hold on a second, how are you aware of my motto?" Ron looks up at her in shock.

Tara smiles shyly at him. "I heard you scream it out school a few times before so I kept a mental note to remember it." It was true back when Ron wasn't aware of her presence that Tara would watch and listen without being creepy about it but couldn't help to not at least once hear him say his famous motto.

"I never would of guess that you pay attention to me like that," Ron said still in shock that someone other than Kim listens to him.

"I always have in the past. I just never got the courage to tell you in person even though I tried to give off hints to get you to notice me, but apparently, it didn't work. So with all that happened yesterday, I was determined to make my move on you finally, and here we are now having lunch together." Tara confesses before eating some of her food again feeling like some weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh wow, Tara, I had no idea. When you kissed me on the cheek awhile back, I just assume you did that just to be nice not to mention the food chain and Bo.. an individual cheerleader states you shouldn't be affiliated with a small class like me. Therefore I wasn't aware of the signs that you were interested in me. Even if I did see the signs, I probably would be too scared to ask you out over the fear of rejection." Ron caught his self not bringing up the former best friend of Tara and was honest about not realizing Tara liked well still like him.

Tara could understand his side of things for she heard that Ron could be a bit slow to pick up things when it comes to a girl though it's not like she was any better for not making it known about her feelings for the blonde. "I told myself I should have just told you up front about how I felt on multiple occasions but that was the past, and I'm more interested in the future which means no worrying about what that stupid food chain claims we can or can't do."

"I told myself I should have just told you up front about how I felt on multiple occasions but that was the past, and I'm more interested in the future which means no worrying about what that stupid food chain claims we can or can't do," Tara tells him sternly yet in a gentle tone.

Ron wants to accept that it would be easy not to, yet he can't at the moment. It just seems to easy that a beautiful, popular girl in Tara would just give all it up to get closer to him. He just wasn't sure that it would be worth it at the end.

Not wanting to bother her with his concerns, Ron switches back to the original question. "I guess I still haven't answered your original question as far as getting to know me goes. Well other than going on missions with Kim, I just a laid back guy who like to play his video games and as you know the inventor of The Naco." He said the last part proudly as he takes another bite out of his invention.

Tara laughs at how Ron eats like he is in heaven. "Speaking of The Naco, I heard from Kim that you know your way around the kitchen."

"Not that I would brag about it but I can cook certain stuff as I still want to expand on that like fixing desserts and things like that." Ron shrugs not thinking much of his cooking skills.

"Is going in culinary arts field something that you are looking into for the future?" Tara asks curiously.

Ron feels his self-freaking about a bit of the question. If Ron straights up tell her that he hasn't been concern about the future that could be what makes Tara think that this was a waste of time. On the other hand, he couldn't lie to her for that would make things even worst so he decides just to tell her the truth and savor the moment the best he can.

"Honestly I haven't given much thought as far as anything passes high school." Ron turns his head shamefully preparing for the harsh comments that will come from his answer.

Tara may not fully know Ron that well, but judging by his expression, she can somewhat tell that he felt shame about his reply. "It's okay that you don't yet, nothing to be ashamed about. A lot student either don't know or they switch career choices, so I was just curious, but I think you could be a great chef someday and I wouldn't mind seeing you in a master chef uniform." Tara said hoping that would cheer him back up.

Ron looks back at her, again surprised by her reaction, and smiles a little. "Thanks, Tara, I will consider that when the time comes. What about you, have any idea of what you want to do when you after high school."

Tara gives him a wink. "Anytime Mad Dog. I have one primary choice, and a backup choice with the main goal is becoming some nurse, having figure out what type I want to be yet. If that don't work or if my interest change I wouldn't mind being a stunt woman since I already athletic thanks to being a cheerleader."

Somewhere in the conversation after the words nurse came out of her mouth, Ron starts having visions pop in his head of Tara in a hot nurse outfit until Tara waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Ron you still there?"

Ron blinks a few times turning his attention back to her. "Oh, my bad about that I guess I kind of zone out there."

"What were you thinking about just now?" Tara raises her eyebrow causing Ron to blush and rub the back of his head.

"Um that you I believe you could do well in both careers since you are a very genuine person and have the talent to be a stunt double." He claims but Tara was no fool even with blonde hair.

"Aww thank you, Ron. Although that doesn't match up to your drooling action just now." She points at his mouth showing evidence that Ron had more in mind than what he says he does.

"I... well... you see what happen was.." Ron ramble a bit getting a giggle out of Tara.

She places a finger on his lip to stop him. "Let's try that again without the cute rambling, and it's okay you can tell me."

Ron, still nervous about telling her what was on his mind, takes a deep breath and tries again. "I um, was thinking of you in a nurse outfit.. and thought you would be great in it." His cheeks became redder after admitting that.

Tara was flatter that Ron found her very attractive for it helps her confidence some. "Is that so, well maybe if you behave I will put on a nurse attire and do a physical examination just for you," She said in a seductive tone and looked him straight in his brown chocolate eyes in the process.

Ron tugs on his collar and starts sweating from how hot it sudden felt in the room. "Wow that was a great meal just now, I can't believe you ate a full naco like that." Ron attempts to change the subject realizing that Tara indeed ate all of her Naco.

"You are not the only one who has a healthy appetite, however, I can't eat one all the time like you even with it going down to my legs," Tara responds back, knowing full well what Ron was doing and thought it was adorable how nervous, and gently rubs her leg on his.

Ron couldn't take it no more from for he jumps out the boot and quickly tells her, "I will be right back Tara I need to go check on something, and when I get back we can make our way to the mall." and rushes to the bathroom to calm his self.

Tara looks on with a frown thinking, _"Did I overdo it? I hope I didn't scare him off with my direct approach."_

Tara never really had a boyfriend, and even around guys, she was somewhat interested in she usually doesn't act the way she does with Ron. The way he acts like a gentleman and not some rude guy who demands things, how cute he would react to her advances, as well as the fact that she is totally into him that makes her want to let the other side of her that has been repressed for so long out with him. Therefore, the last thing she wants is to scare him off for coming on too strong so soon.

Finally, Ron comes back apparently fresh and calm. "The Ron-man is back and ready to go if you are?"

Not buying that he is entirely okay Tara moves over and pats on the chair. "Ron sit down for a second."

He then sits down pretending to be cool when he was nervous sitting right next to her, and his heart beat a little faster than usual. "Ron, am I coming off too strong?" She asks with a hint of guilt in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Ron questions back not liking how sad Tara is sounding.

"Me flirting with you the way I did. It just with us finally having our moment I just feel comfortable letting my other side out with you but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable from it so if you expect me to stop I can." Tara slightly looks away not sure what his answer will be.

Ron wants to kick his self for making Tara feel at fault about her actions and needs to explain things to her. "It's not that it makes me uncomfortable it's just different for me, in a good way. I mean keep in mind I never really had a girlfriend let alone girls come on to me like this so, with you, it's new for me. Trust me deep down I like your other side coming out to play though I just need time to get used to it if you are going to keep talking to me like this."

After listening to his explanation, Tara smiles at Ron feeling better about the issue. "I completely understand Ron and know that I'm here for you every step of the way. Hopefully, you will get used to my affections because you do deserve them."

"I don't know if I would say I deserve it but I want you to know I am here for you to one step at a time." Ron looks Tara in her eyes as Tara takes his chin leans close and kisses his lips. Getting into the kiss, Ron brings her closer to deepen the kiss until their lips parted from each other.

"That time I couldn't help myself." Now it was Tara's turn to blush at her action and how hot the kiss felt.

"No need to apologize for giving my breathtaking kisses like that," Ron said smoothly.

He gets up from the chair and extends his hand out. "Shall we?" This time instead of the two being arm to arm, for the first time Ron and Tara walk out the building hand to hand.

TBC


	5. CHP 5: Games, shopping, and girls talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

 **CHP 5:** _Games, shopping, and girls talk_

*At the mall*

Ron and Tara enter the mall, now holding each other's hand, with smiles on their faces after their session at Bueno Nacho. Ron was a bit nervous still about taking Tara to a public place fearing that if someone from the school made fun of her about being with him that she would regret it and fall back into the food chain. Yet, he continues to tell his self that Tara is not like that and hopes that their day keeps going well.

"Now that we are here, what would you like to do first Tara?" Since Bueno Nacho is more of his thing, Ron figures it would only be fair that Tara gets to decide what they do first.

Tara scans the current section that they are in with none of the places catching her immediate attention to check out. "We can just walk around until we see a store that one of us want to go in. I don't need to buy anything at the moment." Tara shrugs, what matters the most is along as Ron is happy spending time with her for she is having a great time with him.

"The Ron-man is down for that plan though are you sure you want to be out in public with me?" Ron rubs the back his neck as he feels the need to question Tara about the two being in public. "You the know the possibility of someone from school seeing us together is higher on a Saturday right?

As much as she appreciates Ron for looking out for her, Tara wishes Ron would understand that unlike Bonnie she never care about her status at the school and hate that she somehow gave him the impression that was the case. "Ron I am acutely aware that people might see us and honestly I could care less if they do. I'm happy with you therefore if anyone has a problem that's on them but in no way, shape or form am I ashamed of being seen with you." She tells him in a serious but soft tone looking into his eye and holding his hands tight in hopes he will believe her.

Guilt begins to creep on Ron for assuming Tara like was like the others when it came to the food chain and decided right there that he won't question Tara about it again and enjoy her company. "Okay, I just wanted to be sure because I have no problem being seeing with a beautiful girl like you."

Tara smiles widely from the compliment. "Hopefully I am the only beautiful girl you want to be seen with, besides Kim and Monique because I know you are cool with them." She didn't have a problem with Ron hanging with the two. Though she couldn't deny that at one point like most of the students at the school believe that he and Kim would hook up due to the long time history between the two and hopes she wouldn't have competition now that she has made her feelings known to him.

"Kp is my best friend for life almost like the sister I never had and I'm pretty sure Monique sees me as only a friend, so you don't have any competition and if you did they would have a hard time getting my attention due to the fact that my eyes are focused on you only," Ron said in the smoothest way possible.

Tara's heart flutter from Ron's way of making her his number one girl. "Aww for someone who doesn't have a bunch of girls coming at you, you sure know how to sweep one off their feet."

Ron chuckles and waves off her remark. "Eh you know I don't think of myself as all that, but I'm glad you think so." He shyly smiles at her.

Tara sighs at how Ron just couldn't take positive praise well.  _"I going to have to help Ron with his lack of confidence in is his self as we grow closer together."_ She plots to herself before proceeding to walk around the mall.

While walking through the mall together, Ron sees a place that he knows all too well and sighs in happiness. "Ah, one of the few of my favorite locations in the mall the Arcade room."

"You know not that I do it all the times I have played some video games before," Tara mentions causing Ron to quickly look at her in shock not believing what he just heard. "Really?"

"Yeah, my dad was a huge gamer when he was young and kept his old system. When I got old enough, I would play the few games he has." Tara explains not realizing that information just made her more likable in Ron's eyes.

"In my books, that would consider you a gamer girl," Ron announce to her proudly.

"You do know that I'm not like an expert at video games?" Tara points out, looking away shyly.

"It doesn't matter if you are an expert or not. As long as you like playing videos game in general, you fall into that category which in my case it's a good thing." Ron expresses to her before asking nervously not wanting to come across to nerdy, "You want to play some games while we here?"

"Sure, but you might need to take it easy on me because my skills are probably rusty," Tara said as they enter the place.

"Don't worry, I won't beat you too badly though I will warn you the Mad Dog has many skills in his arsenal," Ron said confidence while sticking his chest out.

Seeing this display, Tara couldn't resist as she leans over to Ron's ear and whispers,  _"I bet my Mad Dog have many skills."_

Ron's eyes nearly pop out of his sulk and shivers went down his spine because of Tara's flirty come back. "Pleading the fifth!" Ron blurts out getting a giggle out of Tara from the way she has that effect on him. The two began to play m games where at first Tara struggle to win the few games to after a while got the hang of things. In the end, they ended their gaming session in a draw and made their way out of the room.

"That was fun!" Tara cheers. Honestly, it was fun doing something without having a bossy person around talking about how doing things like that is not cool or it will damage your reputation.

Ron, enjoying Tara's bubbly personality coming, chimes in saying, "For someone who claims their video games are rusty, you sure were showing out some bon diggity skills."

"All I needed was to get my groove back from not playing for a while," Tara responds back to him.

"Maybe one day you could come over, and I will show you who's the master at Zombie Mayhem," Ron suggests wishing she would be down with the idea.

"Totally! I heard about that game and had been interested to see how it is like playing it." Tara admits, but when Ron stops and gives her a look, she turns to him face him with concern on her mind.

"More and more you find ways to amaze me, Tara," Ron confesses with passion in his voice. Never did Ron would ever think he would meet a girl like Tara whose beautiful and enjoy things that he likes and has an interest in him.

Tara's heart skips a beat as she didn't think that Ron would ever feel that way about her due to her fail attempts of trying to get his attention. She wraps her arms around his neck with her signature bubbly smile "Well, I do aim to please my Mad Dog."

Sensing where this was going, Ron goes with the flow of the moment. "Consider this Mad Dog impress woof woof." The two blonde laugh softly and leans in and give each other swift but loving kisses. Ron wasn't fully sure if Tara liked his kisses at first until Tara reassures him that she indeed loves his lips by giving him one long smooch that puts Ron in a daze.

Tara chuckles at his bewildered look before she sees some clothes at another store that she wants to check out. "Hey I'm going to check out this store, you can wait outside if you want."

Ron snaps out of his daze to answer her question. "Nonsense, you just got done playing video games with me the least I can do is join you on clothes shopping." After having a video game session with him, it would make sense for Ron to allow Tara some shopping time even if he didn't care for it.

Walking into the clothing store, Tara grabs the attire that caught her interest and shows it to Ron. "Hey, Ron what you think of this outfit?"

Ron checks it out and only say, "Um, I guess it looks okay."

"I probably should try it on so you can give me a better opinion on it." Ron didn't have a chance to stop her, for Tara heads straight to the fitting room to try the clothes on.

Getting the clothes on Tara steps out of the fitting room to get Ron's opinion. "How does this look on me?" Ron mouth nearly drops witnessing Tara wearing an off-the-shoulder Lace that stops above her midriff with denim shorts that was not too short but not too long.

"Judging by that response, I believe that this is outfit is a win." Tara giggled, doing a twirl for him and goes back to the fitting room to change out of the outfit.

When she comes out, Ron watch Tara put the clothes in the return bin. "Wait you aren't getting the outfit?" Ron asks feeling confused and slightly disappointed.

Tara could tell Ron would have liked her to get the outfit. She rubs the side of his face and tells him, "Don't worry I will get it at a much lower price, besides my plans on wearing involve private times with my  _Mad Dog_."

Ron's face went completely red from the many thoughts that rush in his head of what Tara meant by that last statement.

"Hey Ron, Hey Tara!" The timing couldn't be worse for Kim and Monique were also at the mall and walked towards them seeing the two together.

"Hi guys," Tara greets the two with a welcome smile.

"H..Hey." Ron stumbles to speak still in la la land about Tara's comment.

Both Kim and Monique look at each other and then to Tara with confused expressions on their faces. "What's up with nacho boy?" Monique points at the zone out blonde.

"Just told him about some plans that put in him to shock mode that's all," Tara answers in a very innocent tone.

Kim and Monique weren't too sure if they wanted to know about the so call plans but push the idea of asking about it aside. "Anyways what have you two lovebirds been up to?" Kim asks, she was very curious on how the two would interact without her being around Ron to do so.

"Well, we went to Bueno Nacho where Ron discover I am a fan of the Naco." Tara begins to talk about her day with Ron but gets interrupted by surprise Monique.

"Hold on girl; you ate a Naco?" Monique questions the blonde not believing that Tara is the type to eat like Ron.

"Yep I just don't eat it as often like Ron would you know us cheerleaders still have to stay in shape, right Kim?" Tara winks at Kim since she can relate to the struggles of being a cheerleader when it comes to food.

"That is true." Kim sighs to herself.

"But yeah that happens, and then we came here where Ron and I had some fun at the Arcade room." Tara starts back talking about her day with this time being interrupted by Kim.

"Pause, you played video games? Did Ron force you to.." Kim was about to quiz Tara about letting Ron guilt trip her about playing in the Arcade Room until Ron snaps out his daze to intervene.

"Hey give me some credit here KP, I don't force you to play games when we hang out!" Ron points out not wanting to bring up the fact that most of the time their hang out session involves going to Club Banana and watch Kim shop for clothes most of the time.

Kim couldn't deny Ron's rebuttal. "I know but still if Tara is not interested in,"

Tara laughs softly at how Kim and Monique can't picture her being the type of girl who would do certain things that Ron likes to do. "Believe it or not as I told Ron, I'm not a huge gamer, but I do know my way around the controls somewhat."

"Wow," Both Kim and Monique said in unison follow by Ron and Tara to ask, "What?" at the same time.

"Um Ron can we steal Tara for a bit please and thank you." Without letting Ron nor Tara respond, Kim and Monique grab Tara's arms and rush over to the girl bathroom leaving Ron stun and confuse. "Wait, what, what just happen?"

* * *

 

*At ladies restroom*

As soon as the three women enter the bathroom, Monique reveals a smile that screams gossip time. "Okay, girl you bta."

Tara wasn't sure what she meant. "Um, bta?"

Kim shakes her head and translates for Tara. "That's Monique slang talk coming out. It stands for, better tell all, like all the juicy details that went down between you and Ron." Kim smirks causing Tara's cheek to blush a bit.

"How would you two know if anything like that had happened?" Tara tries to play innocent. However, Kim and Monique weren't about to fall for that.

"One, the fact that you are blushing right now either you wish it would happen or you remember how nice it was," Monique responds leading to Kim to chime in after her.

"Then there's the fact that not only you would eat a Naco, but you play video games as well? Not a lot of girls do that, and those are two things that would make Ron go crazy if he found out about that in a girl."

"True.." Tara lowers her head in sign of defeat.

"So spill." Kim playfully elbows her, anticipating what Tara will tell about what happened between her and Ron.

Normally Tara wouldn't get into these type of conversations due to the fact in the past Bonnie probably would heavy judge her, with Kim and Monique they seem like the type that wouldn't especially since they both are Ron's friends. "He's a great kisser." She admits quietly just enough for the two girls to hear her and see her blush madly now.

They both squeal in excitement, both happy that Ron finally got to experience his first kiss with someone special, yet they don't realize that Tara and Ron's first kiss session happen at the camp already. "So that means the two are you are officially dating now?" Monique questions still feeling excited.

The question makes Tara wonder for a bit. So far with what she and Ron have done, you would think that they are boyfriend and girlfriend though they never got around to making that the case since she didn't want to push too fast on him. "I'm not sure if we put a label on us yet, but in a way, it feels like we are."

Kim could sense the doubt in her voice. She told herself that she would try and allow Ron the chance to take on this next experience on his own, yet that didn't mean she could lend a helping hand at times. Placing a hand on Tara's shoulder, Kim does her best to encourage her. "Knowing Ron as I do, you might need to make sure that the case since that would make you his first girl he's been in a relationship with."

"I would be his first?" The sudden realization surprise Tara a bit. At one point she thought that Ron and Zita were a thing which was also part of the reason she never made a move on him.

"We don't want a repeat of the Zita situation where they seem like they were dating but never put a label on it." Monique pretty much confirms that Zita and Ron were never official, which cause Tara to feel better now finding out she would be Ron's first girlfriend.

"With that said, I'm sure you already understand what will happen if you hurt him?" Kim changes the topic to a serious one giving Tara a serious look.

Tara expected this to come and she couldn't blame Kim for she would be the same way if the roles were the reverse. "Kim, I wanted Ron ever since he saved us from Gill the first time. Today was the first time in a long time that I could be myself without having to live up to the food chain standards. Plus, Ron is a gentleman for he kept making sure I was okay with stuff, funny and really hot even though he doesn't see that in his self which I plan on helping him with that problem. The last thing I want ever to do is hurt him." Tara tells the two with much sincere in her voice.

Kim and Monique process Tara's words and give each other a solid nod of consent. "In that case, you have me and Monique's approval, and we do hope for the best between you and Ron."

Tara smiles wide from hearing this from Ron's best friend since pre-k. "Thank you so much, Kim. That does mean a lot considering you are his best friend in like forever. Though I still can't but to wonder.."

Kim smirks and stops Tara from going any forward. "If Ron and I would have ended up together? I don't think so considering we have such a strong foundation that's based on friendship to the point we probably wouldn't risk it just to see if we could work out romantically. Besides, I finally gain the courage to ask out Josh Mankey today before we ran into you two, something I need to tell Ron as soon as possible."

As if weight randomly came off her shoulder, Tara is pleased to hear that not only she didn't have to give Kim her version of what happens if you make a move on her man, but also Kim finally ask out Josh and now the two could be happy with their boyfriends.

"Wow, congrats Kim. It sounds like we might need to make plans for double dates soon." Tara suggests, wondering would this be the start of a new friendship between her and Kim.

"Hopefully it will be triple dates once we get Mon here hook up," Kim said messing with her best friend.

"When Ron stops eating Bueno Nacho for good." Monique jokes causing laughter to erupt between the three as they all leave to catch up with Ron.

TBC


	6. CHP 6: End of the first date

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**CHP 6:** _End of the first date_

*current at the mall*

While the three girls were having their girl time, Ron waited patiently for them to return hoping that Kim and Monique wouldn't harass Tara too much about their current date. This allows Ron time to think about he and Tara spending time together today.

Ron had to admit that he was surprised to know that Tara had certain things in common with him and how down to earth, something he never thought would be the case with her being best friends with Bonnie. Speaking of Bonnie, Tara hasn't mentioned her at all nor seen any signs of her since what took place on the bus yesterday.

_"I probably should ask Tara how she been holding up. Regardless if she wants to talk about it or not, I think that would be inconsiderate not at least to acknowledge it. Heck if something like that occurs between Kp and me it would be nice for someone to check on me about the situation."_

Making a mental note to address the Bonnie conversation, Ron looks up to see Tara return with Kim and Monique with the three laughing at something.

"Everything okay ladies?" Ron asks the three girls with Tara walking up to him with a shy smile and wraps her arm around his.

"Yes Ron, though Kim here has some news to share with you." Ron turns to Kim with concern on his mind wondering what going on with Kim. "Oh really? What's up Kp?"

Kim hesitates for a moment before telling Ron the news. "Before we ran into you two, Monique and I were hanging out and of course shopping at Club Banana. To my surprise, Josh Mankey walk up to me and to make a long story short we going on a date tonight."

Ron blinks a few times processing what he just heard until he brings out that signature smile of his towards Kim. "Wow, congrats Kp, and just not too long ago you were scared to ask him to the dance." He jokes with her remembering how Kim would freeze up anytime Josh would be in her sights at school.

Kim groans at how girlish she acted back then. "Don't bring that up." She shakes her head getting a good laugh from the others. Eventually, Monique reminds Kim that they need to get ready for her date tonight causing the four to say their goodbyes, leaving Ron and Tara still at the mall.

Tara could tell that Ron hearing the news somewhat bother him, by the way, his expression change when Kim left them. "You want to talk about it?" Tara inquiries.

"Talk about what Tara?" Ron wasn't sure what she meant by that question.

"The whole Kim and Josh thing. I know you not a huge fan of him because of the whole last name is one letter close to the word monkey." Tara explains hoping that is the only reason why Ron felt negative towards his best friend dating the famous artist.

Ron's eyes go wide from Tara knowing about that. "How do you know about I felt that way about him?"

"I overheard you telling Kim that one day in the hallway. That was during my supposedly get you to notice me days." Tara blushes a bit, for she didn't want to come across as a stalker.

Thankfully for Tara, that was the last thing Ron thought when it comes to the blond. "Luckily for me I notice you now, and yeah I made not be a huge fan of his, but I know Kim want to date him so if she's happy I'm happy."

Not realizing his answer reassures Tara of the idea of Ron having feelings for Kim, he receives a quick kiss on the cheek for his response. "That's very mature of you Ron."

Ron rubs the back his neck saying, "I have my moments." before he looks into her eyes. "You know what else makes me happy?"

"No, what?" Tara asks curiously looking back at him.

"Getting to know you and being around you makes me happy," Ron admits with a warm smile. As he was thinking earlier, he enjoys Tara's company and hopes whatever it is that's developing between the two continues to grow.

At that moment a huge smile appears on Tara's face, feeling touch by what she just heard. "Awww Ron you are so sweet. You make me happy too Ron, and I hope we can continue to get to know each other."

Ron nods in agreement before receiving a huge kiss on the lips by Tara. "So what should we do now?" She asks after the couple pulls away from the kiss.

"I have no idea since it's not night time yet, but regardless as long as I'm with you, I am fine with whatever." Ron winks getting a giggle out of Tara. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head on what the two could do before their date end.

"Maybe we could go to my house before I take you home. You might be able to meet my parents if they are there." Ron suggests since he already met Tara's mom.

Tara beams with excitement. "That would be great if I can meet them." With the plan settled, Ron and Tara leave the mall and head to his house on his bike. Tara couldn't help but have a lot of mix emotions going through her mind.

She feels nervous because she has no idea how Ron's parents are like or if they will like her at all. Then there's the thought of being in Ron's room was alone if it happens. Now, normally Tara wouldn't have thoughts like this, though there were times she has hot dreams of Ron, now that she and Ron are finally getting closer she can't help but think that way. Granted she knows she is not ready to go all the way, unlike Bonnie who has with Brick but doesn't mean she wouldn't want to have some fun with him. That will be a conversation she will most likely will have with Ron to see how he feels.

 _"Curse these hormones of mine."_  She thinks to herself before they arrive at his place.

* * *

*Ron's house*

Ron and Tara enter the room with Ron calling out to see if his parents are home. Turns out as he goes to check the messages on their house phone that instead of coming home for their trip today they actually won't be back until sometime tomorrow on Sunday.

"Great they would be gone on the day I wanted you to meet them," Ron growls slightly in frustration. He shouldn't be too surprise anyways considering how his parents are barely around or part of his life, heck Kim's parents treats him more like a son.

Tara could tell that Ron is bothered by this and attempts to cheer him up. "Maybe I could catch them before I head home."

Ron shakes his head at her. "You wouldn't be able to because they are not coming back from their trip until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Ron." Tara apologizes while looking down sadly.

"It's okay I'm pretty much used to them being away like this." Ron shrugs leading her to the living room to sit on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Tara questions, hoping that he will open up to her.

Ron takes a deep breath to talk about his relationship with his parents. "Honestly Tara I don't have that much of a relationship with my parents if anything Kim's parents treat me more like a son than my own does. My mom works for a bank, and my dad is an Actuary, an excellent one to where he can travel and still pay the bills with how much money he makes. Because of their jobs, my parents are mostly busy to where I think sometimes they forget that I even exist."

Hearing this information stuns Tara, for she never would of guess that Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable would go that often without spending time with their son.

"Oh Ron, I hate that you feel that way because you do exist and for them to treat you like you don't isn't right." She tries comforting him.

Ron sighs not realizing he was entering that negative place that not even Kim knows about. The place where even though he comes across happy carefree, deals with an inevitable depression that comes and goes when he starts feeling worthless.

"I don't know Tara it's bad enough that at school people consider me the lowest of the food chain aka the loser, my parents are barely around to actually motivate me to do better in school, or when they are around they always suggest stuff and never ask me how I feel about it, and on missions most of the villains Kim and I face or the people we have saved don't even remember my name. Honestly, and Kim doesn't even know this about me recently, I act as the treatment I get from Bonnie, most of the students at the school, and my parents don't bother me but at times it does to where it gets to me, and I go into that dark place..." Ron stops his self from going further reminding his self that this was his problem to deal with and not Tara's.

As Ron tries to open up to her the best he can, Tara processes everything he said.  _"Oh my gosh, I never would have thought that Ron deals with depression. He's so carefree at school and the fact that Kim doesn't know... wait he trying to confide in me, and I am over here freaking out, that could be the reason why he hasn't told Kim. Well, I told myself if I could have one chance with Ron I will take it and if Ron and I are to grow closer I need to prove to him that he can open up to me and that he doesn't have to face his problems alone."_

Meanwhile, Ron finishes his rant by saying, "Face it, Tara, I wasn't worth you losing your friendship with..." Suddenly out of nowhere, Tara gives Ron a tight loving hug, causing him to stop talking and wonder why the sudden action from her.

"Tara?" Ron went from feeling down to confused by the way Tara was hugging him for he tries to pull away only for her to tighten her grip on him.

"Shhh just let me hold you right now." Tara command in a very soft tone.

Ron does as he told slowly feels his arms wrap around her waist and embracing the love and comfort that came through Tara. For Ron being held like this felt, different compared to his hugs with Kim. He wasn't sure if it was because he hasn't told Kim what he deals with or was it because of theirs more to Tara that he has yet realized.

"Do you feel safe?" Tara whispers in his ear not moving from her position.

Hearing her whisper since a chill down his spine before he can respond to her. "In a way, yes I do."

Tara smiles at this before softly telling him, "That's how I want you to feel anytime you are dealing with the darkness. I want to be the person you can open up to so you don't have to keep those negative emotions inside to where you could blow up. Lastly, us to be more than friends for I want to be that girl that makes you happy, always be at your side, and make you feel special because you are Ron especially to me."

Ron, stunned by her response, soaks in everything Tara said with his heart beating slightly faster. He started getting these dark moments sometime after his first encounter with Monkey Fist, his supposedly rival and being exposed to the mystical monkey energy. Knowing how Kim can get sometimes, Ron chose to not reveal this information to her or anyone and does his best to handle it on own.

"How do you feel Ron?" Tara asks in concern noticing the lack of response from her last statement.

Ron snaps out of his thoughts and looks up into her beautiful teal eyes. "I like you Tara, and I want to open up to you. I just don't want to burden you with my issues, or you see me as someone you wouldn't want to be with." He turns a bit feeling scared of the idea that his problems would drive Tara away just as his feelings for her has grown.

It pains Tara to see Ron down like this. Gently, she takes him by his chin to have him back face to face with her. "You won't be a burden nor will you scare me off, Ron. You just have to let me in to prove that to you otherwise."

Feeling tears forming, Ron does his best to fight them. "I will try, though it might take some time for me to open up entirely."

Tara dries his tears with a warm smile and rubs the side of his face saying, "Take as much time as you need, I'm not going anywhere," before leaning in and giving him a very passionate kiss that lets him know that he no longer has the face this obstacle alone.

TBC

* * *

**AU: The Ron issue will be addressed more throughout the story but in a somewhat slow burn that relates to his MMP. The plan for this is to follow the show but more of AU with the focus more on Ron and Tara, then Kim. Also, I want to take the time to say thank you all that follow, favorite, and review this story and sorry for the long wait but with school and work you already know.**


	7. CHP 7: Late night thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**CHP 7:** _Late night thoughts_

*Tara's pov*

As much as Tara wanted to stay and comfort Ron, as well as possibly get him to open up about what he is going through emotionally, she knew that she needed to get home soon. Ron, being the gentleman, also suggested that he get her home so together they get on Ron's bike and travel to Tara's house. Tara already enjoyed the first time she rode on Ron's bike with her arms wrap around his waist, due to how slow the bike ride can be at times, so now she waits for the moments.

Once arriving at the house, Ron does his best not to reveal his disappointment of being away from Tara for the time being. Of course, after what transpired between them back at Ron's place Tara picks up on his hidden feelings and reminds him that they will meet up tomorrow right before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Allowing a huge smile to form on his face after returning the kiss, Ron lets go of Tara and heads on home while Tara enters inside. "Mom I'm home, and Ron said hi!"

Ms. Knight pokes her head out from the kitchen with a confused expression on her face, "Ron? You mean my future son in law Ron?"

Tara's face quickly turns bright red, "Mom!?"

Ms. Knight couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's reaction. "Just messing with you dear, how did it go with Ron?"

Tara takes a deep breath from realizing her mom was just joking. Not that she didn't want to be with Ron for a long time, but the thought of marriage so soon scared her a bit. "I can't even begin to describe how great today was. When had a great time together at the mall playing in the arcade room, he even with shopping with me and was a good sport about it." She explains with her signature bubbly smile.

"Sounds you enjoyed yourself meaning there will be more dates in the future?" Seeing her daughter happy like this especially with the young man that she has heard much of and met earlier today warms Ms. Knight heart.

"I hope so, it's like I don't want to rush things but at the same time, I feel like I have wasted so much time not making my move on him that I don't want to wait anymore. Mainly what I found out about Ron today that surprise me." Tara admits thinking back to what Ron had told her.

"Everything alright?" Ms. Knight asks feeling curious about what Tara has discovered about Ron.

Tara gathers her thoughts before giving a brief answer for she feels Ron wouldn't want people knowing about his struggle. "I won't get to in depth out of respect for Ron, but he deals with certain depression and hasn't told anyone about it."

Hearing this surprise Ms. Knight a lot. "Really, not even his best friend Kim Possible?" She questions knowing about the special friendship between the two.

Tara nods and answers, "Not even her which surprise me the most considering they practically knew each other for so long. I wouldn't expect him to share that with me."

Ms. Knight takes a moment to process the little information before having a real talk with Tara. "Honestly I have no idea what would cause Ron to want to open up to you about that, but I will say that because he has open up to you like this, you need to decide what role you will play in his life going forward. If you feel like you cannot handle what he deals with, then you need to let him know now before you further any relationship that you have for it might backfire if you wait until later to tell him. Depression is not an easy emotion to deal with, and in this case, it will take someone strong to help one heal from it."

Taking in everything her mom just told her, Tara softly responds by saying, "I understand mom."

"I know you do, just think about it some and once you figure things out go from there." Ms. Knight knew it was a lot for her daughter to take in but she needed her to be sure that she can handle this side of the new relationship before both young teens move forward together.

Tara and her mom proceed into giving each other a tight hug with Tara telling her, "Thank you for the pep talk."

Ms. Knight kisses Tara's forehead, "Anytime, I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Tara said back. She then heads up to her room with much on her mind that she needs to figure out.

Once in her room, Tara takes the time to understand where she will stand when it comes to Ron. Tara hasn't dated a lot of guys, mostly cause the popular guy at school only wanted one thing from her, therefore she wasn't used to dealing with what Ron is dealing with, and the fact that Kim doesn't know makes it even harder to help figure out how to help him. Part of her feels nervous and afraid because now that she finally has Ron in her life she didn't want to screw things up by being the girl who took the first move only to pull back after getting his hopes proving that she is still the shy girl living in Bonnie's shadows.

That's when her thoughts went back to the day she stood up to Bonnie and finally claim Ron how she was confident and proud of herself for giving Bonnie a piece of her mind and could go after the guy she has wanted for a long time. Thinking about it, Tara realizes her most confident side of her is the version she needs to bring out if she wants to stay tough enough to take on the new challenges in her life as far as school and new relationship. She won't deny it will be easier said than done but he is now motivated and comes down to her conclusion to the question her mom asked her.

Tara walks over to her mirror and takes a deep breath while looking at her reflection. _"No matter what Ron, I'm going to stand by your side. You are not going to go through this alone because from this point on, no more being shy Tara but a much braver me."_

She smiles with content after making her declaration. Switching to her sleep clothes, Tara gets inside her bed to go to sleep and dreams about her Mad Dog and being his cheerleader.

* * *

*Ron's pov*

Ron had a lot on his mind concerning his time with Tara. As he rubs, Rufus Ron goes over everything from the beginning of the day to his current thoughts.

"Today was mostly great Rufus, but I feel that I mess things up by telling Tara about my issue," Ron states to his naked mole rat companion, who is giving him his undivided attention.

"Hink How it go?" Rufus inquiries in his language.

Ron begins to retell his date with Rufus. "Well when I first arrived at her place, I met her mom who was nice to me though I didn't meet her dad. Now that I think about it I haven't ask Tara about her dad so that might be a conversation I could bring up if she still would like to be my girlfriend."

"True." Rufus agrees

"Anyways after meeting her mom, Tara and I, of course, went Bueno Nacho and got this she eats a Nacho! However, due to her commitment as a cheerleader, she can't eat it often to keep in shape." Right after he said the last part, Ron starts to think about Tara's hourglass body in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hey!?" Rufus raises his fist in the air and shakes it with anger to get Ron back focus on the topic.

Ron snaps out his trance and apologize so he can return to his story. "Sorry about that I zoned out just then. So anyways as we chatted, she told me she wanted to either be a nurse or a stunt double when she grows up. At first I was nervous that she would drop me when I told her I wasn't sure what career path to take, but instead, she encourages me, and now I am considering being a chief."

"Nice." Rufus quietly said.

"So here's the cool part after we ate went to the mall where I discover that Tara is a nerd, not just any nerd, but a video game nerd," Ron reveals with excitement.

"Hink outstanding." Rufus cheers as he begins to like Tara more.

"I know right it surprises me too, and once she gets in the zone, she is not bad with a controller. Then I let Tara decide what she would like to do next and she chose to go shopping." Ron mentions causing Rufus to stick his tongue in disgust about the idea of shopping.

Now to be fair, I did pick to play in the arcade, so it was only fair that I allow the beautiful woman have her turn. Besides, she wasn't as bad as Kp, so I was all right with it." Ron expresses remembering how Kim shops when it comes to Club Banana and how he had to deal with her shopping nature.

"Once she finishes, we ran into Kim and Monique, and that's when I found out that Kim finally has a date with Mankey," Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"Yuck Mankey sounds like monkey." Rufus groans.

"Who you telling? It's not that I'm jealous of him, but I just don't see what the big deal is about the guy. I just hope he treats Kim right, though I not too excited about the whole double date featuring him." Ron and Rufus both shiver at the thought of hanging with the famous artist.

"So this is when things get complicated. When Tara was here earlier, I somewhat told her about my dark moments that I have at times, and I believe that scared her off. Granted some things happen during that talk I still think that I shouldn't have told her about it considering there is a reason why I haven't told Kim about it." Ron says to Rufus in a sad tone.

"Aw, Tara might understand." Rufus tries to encourage Ron about opening up to Tara which makes Ron think more on the situation.

Tara did say she wanted him to feel safe with him after somewhat confessing to her and the central fact that she has risked her spot on the food chain by associating with him as well ending her friendship with Bonnie speaks volumes about Tara as a person. However what Ron is dealing with is more than just a deep depression, it was a constant battle in him between his light and dark side that slowly started ever since he came home from the exchange problem. That alone would be hard to explain to Tara and could scare her off or freak Kim out if they knew the truth.

Ron sighs in frustration. "Maybe buddy but neither of them would understand how serious this is and it doesn't help that some people at school push for the dark side to win. In Tara's case, she will already have to deal with the school's negative reaction about us which will probably get to her and cause her to want end things so think of her reaction about my dark secret?"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to come up with a decision now, Ron goes under the cover and decides to get some rest for tomorrow. "If anything I know I can talk to you about this. I guess we better get a good night's rest and see what happens tomorrow. Goodnight Rufus." The two said their goodnights and fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

**AU: So I know some people were wondering why Ron wouldn't talk to Kim about this individual problem so I hope the hint helps out for as the story progress we will see it play out in a major way. I am also working on a plan for Tara as she is transiting from being shy to a more confident girl as well.**


	8. CHP 8: Figuring thing out

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**CHP 8: Figuring thing out**

*Next day*

Sunday morning came as both Ron and Tara wake up feeling well rested with their time together from yesterday fresh on their mind. Getting up to take a shower, the two blondes step in the showers letting the warm water wash over their bodies.

 _"I still can't believe that my first date with Tara went well and that she said all those things to me and comfort me like that. It felt great having someone like her be there for me like that. Not to discredit Kim or anything but it's just something about Tara that causes my heart skip a beat and make me feel secure around her. Maybe I could open myself to her."_  As he closed his eyes, Ron daydreams about a scenario where he lets the dark side of him win and ends up hurting Tara in the process.

Taking deep breaths from the vision, Ron starts to retract his thoughts. _"Then again, maybe I shouldn't let her get close to me, heck I still not even supposed to talk about my time in Japan so how am I expected to explain to Tara oh yeah I have this Mystical monkey power inside me that is wanting to come out all of sudden? I don't know if I can risk it, it's bad enough the food chain will give Tara crap for even associating with me the last thing I want is to drag her down with my current problems."_

After finishing his shower, Ron dries his self off and grabs his phone to find Tara's number. "I better call and meet up with her in person about this. At least I can say I was a man about it and this way she can rebuild her friendship with Bonnie."

Tara sighs as the warm water rushes through her body. "I can't believe I finally went on a date with Ron and finding out about his depression on the same day. It's amazing how someone who is so laid back and carefree like him would mask his real emotions let alone not talk to his best friend in forever about it. I hope I can get him to open up to me and show him that I am with him for the long run."

Once she finishes cleaning herself, Tara gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her waist. Before she dries off completely, Tara hears her phone ring to see Ron calling her and quickly answers the phone. "Hey, Mad Dog."

_"Hey Tara, how are you this morning?"_

Tara smiles from hearing his voice again. "Feeling fresh since I just took a shower. What about you?"

_"Funny I can say the same thing since I took one a few minutes ago."_

"Really? Maybe we could have taken one together to save on our parent's water bill." Tara hears a gurgling sound from the other end of the phone that made her giggle. "Anyways what's up?"

_"Well I know we are meeting up today, but I was hoping we could do it a lot more sooner."_

"Everything okay?" She asks noticing the change of tone from Ron went from average to somewhat grave and nervousness.

_"I rather talk about it in person."_

His response made her, even more, concern about him. "Could this be about what he told me yesterday? "Well, I can come over if you want me too."

_"Um, I don't mind but will your mom be okay with it?"_

"She most likely won't care since you two officially met, and I will just tell her it's important."

_"No pressure or anything, if need me we meet somewhere that we won't have to be around a bunch of people."_

Tara understood where he was coming from, on the one hand, she knows his parents wouldn't be home and he wanted to respect her mom rules. While at the same time the discussion sounds dangerous to the point they wouldn't want to be out in public or be somewhere that people could be around. In all honesty, Tara wants to be alone with Ron, and his house is a better option than he coming over her house. "I understand but don't worry I should be able to get over, so I will let you know."

_"Okay, I will talk to you later."_

"Look forward to it." She responds softly before hanging up so she could get ready to meet up with Ron.

Noon time finally came around, and Ron finds his self so lost in thought that he hasn't kept up with time since getting off the phone with Tara. Speaking of the beautiful blonde cheerleader, Tara is the source of the reason why Ron mind is so preoccupied concerning his decision to deal with Tara. What Ron fails to realize about his self is that when he allows negative thoughts to run through his head, it makes him think less of him personally and it affects his choices and confidence.

In this case, the negative thoughts that Tara would not accept him due to his secret are causing Ron to think that she's better off without him. It doesn't help that he has never had a girlfriend before and while he and Zita bonded they never officially put a title on things. Then his mystical monkey powers are a huge factor now that it is slowly rising after his fight with Fukushima in Japan and between dealing with missions as well as bullies at school it's hard for Ron to keep that dark part of him from raging. Adding the drama that Tara would deal with dating a loser like him at school makes Ron's case of not being with Tara legit.

The question now came how was he going to explain to Tara that things wouldn't work out without revealing his time during the exchange program since he could never reveal anything about the school. It did suck that he has to do it considering how great of a girl Tara is and the fact that he would like to have a girlfriend, however, Ron feels that he just can't put Tara through all the drama.

"Well, buddy I need your help into convincing Tara that I'm no good for her," Ron said to Rufus while pacing back and forth.

"Hink why?"

"What you mean why? One, the rule from the food chain states that a popular girl like Tara shouldn't associate herself to a loser like me." Ron responds in a bitter tone.

"Hink Tara don't care about the chain. Likes you for you."

"Sure until she finds out about the freaky monkey powers that I have." Ron reminds him.

"Hink sure she would understand."

"Sometimes I wonder if the monkey powers enhanced your mind better than minds, hey that rhyme." Ron chuckles until he sees Rufus giving him his version of Ron's signature "the serious face" expression.

"Hey, I was close." Ron pouts before hearing the doorbell ring surprising him a bit. Ron walks over to open the door only to be stunned by the sight he sees on the other end.

"Wow." Behind the front door is Tara with her hair a bit wavier than usual and her attire consists of a lovely light blue v neck sweater, white jeans, and white shoes and nice touch up on makeup.

"Sorry come in." Ron stumbles letting her inside earning a playful laugh from Tara as she enters the house.

"Glad to see I still have that effect on you." She said in a flirty tone making bringing out that nervousness out of Ron.

"That you do. So you like anything to eat or drink? I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't offer you anything." Ron rambles as they walk to the living room.

"No thank you had something before I came over, my mom told me to tell you hi and that she trusts that we won't do anything too crazy with your parents not home." Tara winks at him causing a blush to form from Ron's cheeks.

"Nice to know she has confidence in me." He said in a low tone that Tara picks up on as the two take a seat on the couch.

"Ron, what's going on? You sounded sad on the phone." She reaches to place a hand on his shoulder, but Ron slowly pulls away from her.

"Well here goes nothing." Ron gives her a serious look before saying the most famous words that couples would say in a relationship. "Tara, we need to talk."

Tara froze as a look of fear appear on her face. "Listen the past few days with you have been magical, or in my case a once in a lifetime moment. While I wish that we could move forward together, I think it's best that we stop this."

 _"Oh no I did come off too strong."_  Tara assumes in her head. "Did I um, do something to make you not want me anymore? Was I too forward or..." Tara started asking while keeping herself from crying until Ron quickly stops her to let know that she is not at fault for his decision.

"No, no Tara believe me you did nothing wrong for I like everything about you. I know this quote might be overused but it's not you, it's me." If he could, Ron would think of slap his self for how bad that sounded.  _"Way to be original Ron."_

 _"What could he had done to make his self-think that way."_  Though she relaxes a bit from understanding she didn't do anything wrong; it still didn't add up to why Ron was attempting to end things. "What are you talking about? You are a great guy, and I knew that since you first rescue us from Gil. If you are worried about how people at school will react to us as a couple, I told you that I don't care for I'm over the food chain and you don't have to worry about Bonnie."

Ron lowers his head remembering that Tara already had made that point clear. "I know you told me all of that, but I still can't help but feel that the pressure and hassle everyone will give you once they find out might be too much for you. Even if that wasn't the case that's not the main reason why I don't think you should date me."

"Then what is the main reason, because of you telling me about the depression you are dealing with?" Tara asks.  _"Because if it is I already decided to be there for you, but you have to let me do so."_

"Yes, but there's more to it, and I don't want to scare you away due to my secret or make you think I am a freak or something like that." Ron look away not feeling strong enough to face her.

Tara gently turns his face back towards her and softly says, "Last night I thought about what you told me yesterday, and I had decided that I want to try and make us work as well as fight with you with whatever you are dealing with. How can I when you do not even want to let me understand what's going on with you."

"Tara I..."

"Please Ron, give me a chance. I care about you, and whatever it is I won't be afraid of you." At that moment it was like a unique communication happen as the two blondes gaze at each other with eyes.

With the understanding that Tara is faithful to her words, Ron puts his hands in hers. "I need you to understand that what I am about to tell you is personal, and only Kim know certain things about it. I only ask you to respect that there is a significant part of this secret that I can't reveal due to a promise I made not to tell anyone about it."

Tara squeezes his hand gently letting him know that he has her full attention. "Last year on one of the missions, I went up against, who is now my arch foe, Monkey Fist. During the fight, I was exposed to this energy that came from four monkeys like statues granting me the Mystical Monkey Powers. Pretty much being gifted with an instinctive knowledge of the martial arts of Tai Shing Pek Kwar also known as monkey Kung Fu a fighting style that only me and Monkey Fist knows about. Kim knows about that part but what she doesn't know is the enhanced ability that comes out when it's activated. So far I only tapped into once and that's where I can't tell you how and why, however, I can inform you that since then I can feel it wanting to come out due whenever I get distraught or when I'm fighting during missions, which could make me dangerous if I can't control it."

Once Ron explains his issue, he notices that Tara just stare at him like she couldn't move.  _"Was that too much for her to handle?"_  Ron rubs Tara's hand to shake her out of her trance. "Tara?"

She surprises him with a tired smile once she snaps out of her daze. "You do live up to your motto never be normal?"

Ron blinks in confusion by her reaction. "Huh?"

 _"He is so cute."_  Tara giggles at his speechless response. "Ron you are aware that I know the type of bad guys you and Kim face with the main villains Drakken the blue scientist and Shego whose skin is green and shoots out fireballs. With that said you having a special ability doesn't scare me, if anything it just makes you unique that you fight on the side of good."

 _"She does have a point there. I wouldn't have thought she was that observant."_  Ron thinks to his self until Tara continue but gets serious on him. "I will say that I am concern about the possibility of you losing control and the thought of it is partly the reason why you are dealing with depression. You don't want to hurt those who hurt you, but you bottle all of that in you and not healthy for anyone because eventually you will explode and you could end hurting not just the bullies but the ones you care for."

Ron processes everything Tara said and concludes that he needs to find a way to avoid that from happening but isn't sure how to do so. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He asks in what almost sound like defeated tone.

Tara moves over closer to him and brings his head on her lap and massages it. "You find someone who is willing to take on the pain with you and heal you from it, don't shut out on everyone and try to deal with this alone. In fact, I think I know the perfect candidate that is best suited for that role."

"Oh, really who?" Ron playfully asks knowing where Tara is going with this.

"A unique, easy and outgoing blonde cheerleader who happens to like you since last year." She responds in a lovely tone.

"I believe I know someone like that. Her names Tara." Ron said looking up at her with a soft smile.

"Tara huh, sounds like a special girl."

"She is. I just want the best for her and don't want to bring her down with all I'm dealing with."

"Well if Tara wants you as her boyfriend, don't you think that's a sign that she is ready to face whatever challenges with you?"

"I don't know; I think I need some assurance to believe otherwise."

"I think Tara can make that happen." After their banter, Tara leans down and kiss Ron with him melting into the kiss not wanting to lose this feeling.

Leaning up to break the kiss Tara asks him, "Does that help?"

"Boo-ya," Ron whispers smoothly earning another laugh from Tara. Enjoying the romantic silence moment between the two, Ron eventually breaks the silence. "So we are official now?"

Tara nods saying, "I believe so Mad Dog, and even though I am excited right now, there is one thing we do need to address."

"My obsession with Bueno Nacho?"

Tara couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement that Ron would think that. "No silly, I believe that we need to tell Kim about your situation."

This causes Ron to jump up in a panic mode. "What, why!?"

"You and she have been best friends forever, and while I feel honor that I am the first to know about it, she still is an important person in your life, and the last thing I want to do is change that. Also, keep in mind you do go out on missions with her so what's to say that one time you snap and Kim doesn't understand what's going on?" Tara explains hoping to calm her new boyfriend down.

"I can see where you are coming from when you put it like that," Ron said agreeing with her explanation.

"That's why she needs to know. Again you don't have to tell her everything, and while she might get offended that she is just now knowing about it, it's better to let her know now before it's too late." Tara was surprising Ron more and more by how smart and caring she is.

"Don't worry you have me by your side to help ease the tension," Tara assures him and kisses his cheek allowing him to relax some.

"Thank you so much, Tara, you don't know what all this means to me. I wish I weren't so blind in the past to realize how good you are."

"Honestly Ron if we had tried dating back then I don't know if it would work since I'm wasn't as mature as I was then. Timing is everything and I think now is a better time than before." Tara hated to admit that, but it was true in her case that the girl she was then probably couldn't handle being with Ron after what she learned, but the Tara now believes in herself and is not planning on leaving Ron anytime soon.

While Ron is happy that they are together now, he couldn't help but think about the reaction Kim will have about what he's been dealing with considering she didn't like keeping secrets from each other. "Yeah, I just hope it will be the same with telling Kim about my mad monkey skills."

The new blonde couple agrees to meet up with Kim later that day to talk about Ron's situation, but until then they enjoy each other's company.

TBC

* * *

**AU: I had massive writer's block on setting up the official being a couple of talk between Ron and Tara, but this is what I came up with. Regardless thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews on the story. Next, we will see Kim's reaction to Ron's MMP so what do you think her reaction will be or how would you want her to react?**


	9. CHP 9: Dealing with the green eyed monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**CHP 9: Dealing with the green eyed monster**

*At Kim's house*

"How could you keep this from me!?" The angry voice of Kim Possible yells towards a terrified Ron. Once he and his now girlfriend Tara spent a little more time together, the two went over to Kim's house so Ron could tell her what's been going on. Ron already had a feeling that her reaction would not be a pleasant one, but Tara assures him that she has his back. However, as Ron predicted, telling your best friend forever that you have been hiding powers and they are trying to act up because of your actual feelings after already telling your girlfriend first would not go well.

"In all fairness, I finally got around to telling you right?" Ron nervously quips trying to talk Kim down, but she most certainly wasn't having it.

"Ron!?" She growls causing Ron to take cover behind Tara swiftly.

"Tara, a little help here please?" He pleads not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole than the one he's already in with Kim.

Tara sighs before interfering. "Kim I understand why you are upset, but you need to try to calm down."

"Calm down!? No offense Tara, but while I'm happy you two became official and that he is comfortable telling you stuff, this is information that Ron should have said to me the minute that this started to happen." Kim glares back at Ron.

"True as his best friend it would have helped if he had talked to you at first." Tara begins to explain with Ron looking at her as if she is about to feed him to the wolf until she finishes explaining, "However you should try to see it from Ron's point of view. For one, he wasn't aware of the full effects of his powers and how they were reacting due to his depression, and he didn't want to concern you about how he's been feeling down because that's just type of guy Ron is. For the record, he didn't want to tell me at first because of fear he would lose me over it, so he tried to push me away without telling me what's what, but I assured him that wouldn't be the case and I don't regret my decision. Speaking of fear, that's what you are causing to come out of Ron by the way you are reacting to his situation. Not saying you can change feeling upset, but this is bigger than you and me."

Both Ron and Kim stood stunned by the speech that Tara just gave. She was never this outspoken and the fact that she stood up to an upset Kim was awe-inspiring. It dawned on Kim at that moment exactly why he hadn't told her and that she was justifying all of his fears at that moment. Kim then looked back at Ron and frowned; she realized that this wasn't what she wanted, making Ron afraid to tell her stuff when he always had been there for her. Keeping that in mind she takes a deep breath and calmly asks him, "Ron, what made you feel like you needed to maintain this secret from me?"

Ron moves from behind Tara yet still felt afraid to confess to her. Sensing this, Tara gently holds Ron's hand and rubs it for comfort and giving him the strength to talk to Kim. "When the depression first started happening I thought I could just mask my emotions and keep going through life as usual, but with all the negative stuff I deal with like the bullying, my parents not being there, etc. It's been affecting my mystical monkey powers, and I didn't want to freak you out or worse you might see me as a threat to you."

Kim's eyes go wide at the thought of Ron ever being a threat to her. True she doesn't understand how his mystical monkey power's work, let alone Monkey Fist's since he always rambles on about it, but Ron isn't Monkey fist, and it hurt to see Ron think he could be. Or for him to even believe that she could ever see her best friend that way.

"So I fought the darkness on my own, and you helped in more ways than one by keeping the light in me strong, but there been times the MMP wanted to rise and stop what's been hurting me." As soon as Ron told his story, Kim hugs him real tight, with Tara smiling and allowing the two to have their moment.

"Ron I'm sorry that you've been dealing with all that all alone. I guess with your carefree attitude I forget that you are human and have feelings like anyone else. I should have noticed the signs, been there for you more or anything to keep you from what you are dealing with emotionally." Kim whispers with a few tears falling.

Ron hugs her back, getting emotional his self, and whispers back, "Kim, believe me, it this isn't your fault. I should have been open with you from the beginning though. I feel better that I was able to get it off my chest."

Once they let go of each other Tara rubs Ron's back and playfully asking, "See doesn't it feel better letting those in who care, and want what's the best for you. In knowing what you are going through and are willing to stand with you through it all?"

Ron smiles saying, "Yeah I have to admit it does. It seems like you are right about a lot of things today." Referring to the two becoming a couple making Tara smile brightly back at him. Kim watched the display and couldn't help but to enjoy the sight she was seeing in front of her. Her best friend, who thought he believed in some stupid rule that he couldn't get a girl like Tara and Tara, who had a crush on Ron for the longest and now is dating him both happy together. While she was still somewhat offended that Tara found out about Ron's issues before her, it was great that Ron is allowing himself to transition into the relationship by being open about his dark secret.

"Not that I want to mess up this moment, but we still need to discuss going forward and how to handle the sitch with Ron," Kim suggests leading to the couple to focus their attention back on her.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that I will take care of him when it comes to his personal life, and during missions, I will leave that to you, Kim." Tara offers for she couldn't be out with Ron while he's out fighting alongside Kim though she has been considering take self-defenses classes since Gil kidnapped them again and now that she is dating Ron there's no telling if his enemies would come for her.

Kim nods in agreement. With Tara now dating Ron, that would mean giving Ron some space to have quality time with his new girlfriend though it will be hard at first, she will have to get used to it. "Sounds fair. Ron, have you used your abilities recently or felt any signs that they were being activated so we can somewhat know about any signs to look for."

"No, not really. So far I have been able to keep my emotions in check like when Bonnie calls me a loser I can handle that. It's the bullying and family stuff that tries to trigger that dark part of me the most." Ron answers. The only other time he legit used his ability knowingly was when during his trip to Japan that he's not allowed to talk about, even with the fact that after he used his power was at the same time he started to sense that other side of him.

"Speaking of Bonnie, Tara you know eventually that problem is going to surface at school tomorrow. Knowing her, she will have some evil scheme for what happens at the camp." Kim lets on remembering Bonnie's reaction from when Tara sided with Ron instead of her.

Tara expected this as well, like the idea that Bonnie might have tried to get the other cheer members to side with her. "Unfortunately you are right Kim. It was bad enough that Bonnie never listens to my request about not giving Ron a hard time, now she will likely go full force on not just him but me as well."

A look of guilt showed on Ron's face, and he was about to say something. However Tara stops him and says in a lovely yet serious tone, "Before you even think about saying anything involving it's your fault or breaking up to keep me from drama, let me remind you that it was my decision to work up the nerve to ask you out finally and I don't regret that choice one bit. I won't let Bonnie push me to end things with you because you are worth being with Mad Dog."

Both Ron and Kim became speechless again from Tara's strong words. To Kim, it was like Ron's help brought out this certain confidence out of the bubbly cheerleader which will be needed now that she has to deal with Bonnie and dating her new best friend. For Ron, all of Tara's actions and words towards him were new to him, and slowly he is warming up to it as it made his heart beat fast, but in a good way.

"Thank you, Tara, that means a lot." He said softly, still not used to compliments but he is willing to try for her.

"Anytime you need assurance on the topic I will tell me more than happy to remind you in more ways than one." Tara flirts causing Ron to blush.

"Cough, still here, cough." Kim reminds them while smirking.

"Oops, sorry Kim." This time it was Tara's turn to blush. It's one thing to flirt with Ron when the two are alone, but she isn't entirely comfortable with the public display.

"No big just get a room, preferably one that I'm not it." Kim winks, and the two giggle while Ron just shakes his head.

The three finished up their conversation and called it a night since they have school tomorrow. Ron apologizes once again to Kim, and she forgave him as well as apologizing for the way she reacted and lets him know that they will get through this together. As Ron and Tara, hand to hand, arrive at her place Ron stops Tara causing her to look back with concern.

"So I'm not a pro at this kind of thing, but I will try my best because it's you. Tara, this weekend with you, has been fantastic, even more than a free naco. I'm still surprised that you and I are dating, but I'm happy that you stopped me from making a huge mistake in letting you go. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but if you're willing to stand by me, then I want you to know I have your back too." Ron confessed his feelings the best he could.

Thankfully his point came across because, with tears in her eyes, Tara grabs Ron by his shirt and pulls him close to kiss him passionately. Getting lost in the kiss, Ron wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back with the same passion until they needed to break away to catch their breath.

"I like you a lot, Ron." She said softly looking into his eyes.

"I like you a lot too Tara." He tells her while gazing into her eyes and then leaning their foreheads against each other. Tara gives him one more kiss goodnight and heads inside with both looking forward to seeing each other tomorrow while at the same time nervous about what's in store for them as a couple.

TBC

* * *

**I am sorry it been months since I last updated any of my stories, but I have fallen into the busy life deeply with taking to college classes and three jobs (two of them I don't work as much but still time-consuming), and I lost the interest to write. I hope I can get the mojo back running, but until then I appreciate all the new fans and reviews I have received over the months.**

**I know some might have expected Kim to stay mad at Ron but I felt that with Tara being the voice of reason would help strengthen her character and make Kim a bit mature, plus this is not one of those stories that Kim is an "you know what" towards Ron for I wanted to switch things up a bit.**

**Lastly, shout out to my beta reader for this story**   **Luciendar, go check out his Ron's stories for they are outstanding.**


	10. CHP 10: Over the edge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kim Possible or Disney related or anything I borrowed from other media.

**CHP 10: Over the edge**

*At Tara's house*

 **"Ring Ring"**  Tara wakes up and quickly turns her alarm off for this Monday will be a big day for Ron and Tara. Today Tara will see how the school reacts to her new boyfriend regardless if they already heard about it or not. If she was honest, there is a small part of her that is nervous about how today will go but not cause of people reactions.

_"What am I going to do when I see Bonnie? More than likely she probably tried to get the squad to take her side, and it's not like I can just avoid her."_

Tara begins to allow negative thoughts of what Bonnie could do to her but shakes them off and attempts to think positive.

_"Stop it Tara, the old shy you is now in the past. You have to show everyone how strong you are, especially for Ron since you are supposed to prove to him that he's not in this alone in this."_

Taking a deep breath, Tara quietly says his name, "Ron." causing her mind to drift to their time together where he confesses his inner battle and power to her, trusting her to help carry the pain he's been dealing with, and reminding Tara of her deep feelings for him. After a quick meditating session, Tara's confidence is renewed and is ready to face the new challenges that come their way.

"It's going take a lot more than Bonnie, and the so call food chain's disapproval to keep me from my happiness," Tara said proudly until the sound of the doorbell gains her attention.  **"Ding Dong."**

"Tara I believe that is Ron at the door!" Mrs. King announces from the living room.

"Let him in; I will be down in a bit!" Tara shouts before heading into her closet to pick out an outfit and to get ready. True enough, Ron Stoppable arrive at Tara's early in the hope that seeing her will help calm his nerves concerning today.

"Hink remember to breathe." Rufus teases his male companion.

"Oh hush Rufus," Ron mutters playfully.

Opening the door, Mrs. King warmly greets Ron. "Good morning Ron, come on inside. Tara is still getting ready, but it shouldn't be much longer since you are here now."

She allows Ron inside the house and leads him to the living room. "Thank you, Mrs. King. How is your morning so far?" He politely asks as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Not bad, how about you?" Mrs. King responds in a curious tone.

Ron rubs the back of his neck and answers her saying, "I'm okay for the most part."

Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, as well as remembering the conversation she had with her daughter, Mrs. King takes this time to comfort Ron in her way. "Listen, Ron, whatever you are going through you don't have to deal with it alone. If you ever just want a place to escape the reality of your problems or to vent you are welcome to come over."

When Mrs. King found out how inactive Ron's parents are in his life, it took all that that in her to not show her real anger in front of Tara nor Ron. A young boy like Ron dealing with depression and his parents are part of the problem from not being in his life makes her not respect them one bit.

Mrs. King offer stuns Ron at first because he wasn't expecting her to say that. "I appreciate that a lot Mrs. King. Thank you." He manages to say earning a warm smile from Tara's mom.

"You're very welcome, for I trust that you won't do anything to hurt my daughter on purpose." She said in a slightly serious tone.

"No ma'am no plans for that." Ron shakes his head quickly at her statement.

"Glad to hear."

At that moment Tara comes rushing from her room saying, "Sorry about the wait Ron for I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon not that I'm complaining. You ready to go?"

Ron couldn't help but stare at the blonde beauty, who is wearing a black top with dark blue jeans revealing her curves nicely, causing Tara to blush until Mrs. King makes a cough sound to wake Ron out of his trance. "Um yes, the Ron-man is prepared to walk his bon diggity girlfriend to school."

Tara giggled at his comment and walked over to him with Mrs. King taking in the sight of seeing her daughter happy with the young man she has crushed on for a long time. "In that case, you two love birds run along so you can get there on time."

The couple said their goodbyes and started to head over to the school. Last night, Kim sent a message to Ron stating that Josh would walk her to school. Therefore, she will meet them up there allowing Ron and Tara to have some quality time together.

As the two walk hand to hand, Ron apologizes saying, "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to stare at you in front of your mom; I just got lost from how great you look," Ron admits shyly hoping that he didn't embarrass her because of his action.

Tara only smiles and squeeze his hand softly to let him know that wasn't the case. "No, you didn't embarrass me for if anything I'm flattered that I can still have that effect on you, Mad dog." Tara teases him before switching the tone of the conversation by asking him, "So how are you feeling, and no mask be honest with me."

Ron sighs before answering. "Truthfully I am anxious about what evil scheme Bonnie has in store for us. Knowing her, she won't let that incident on the bus slide."

Tara stops both of them and pulls Ron close to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can understand that. Since I was Bonnie's friend for a long time, I too have a strong feeling that she will try to cause drama for us but Ron I don't want you to let the guilt get to you. While the idea of having to deal with Bonnie doesn't excite me, she won't come between us for I want this to work."

Ron responds by wrapping his arms around her waist. "I believe you Tara, for I want this to work as well. Plus, we have Kp and Monique's support, so that helps assures me, however, I could use a little more before we enter school."

Tara smirks understanding what their banter is leading. "Oh really now? Maybe I could do something to help with that." She then proceeds to press her lips on his and gives him a very passionate kiss that Ron happily return.

Once they pull away, Ron leans on her forehead in pleasure. "I miss doing that and you in general."

"Ditto." Tara softly agrees, enjoying the moment. Unfortunately, their moment would have to end due to not wanting to be late for school.

Once they finally enter the building there was no sign of awkwardness from the students that saw them but more of thumbs up or signs of approval between nerds or those that weren't on the food chain trend. Not wanting to wait and see if the reactions will change, Ron walks Tara to her locker to get her stuff, and afterward, they head to his locker and sees Kim and Monique with smirks on their faces.

"I bet you two were expecting a bunch of negativity from everyone once you stepped through the doors didn't you?" Kim is the first to speak about the situation.

"Um somewhat." Ron wasn't sure how to respond since he had no idea how today would go.

Tara secretly assumed that people would make fun of her, not that she would have cared. "I may not be as popular as Bonnie despite being on the cheer squad, but I thought that people would have said mean stuff to us yet everyone seems fine with us."

"You can thank yours truly for that." Monique checks her nails feeling proud of work, leaving Ron and Tara even more confusing.

"What do you mean Monique?" Ron questions curiously.

"Well Naco boy you should know when it comes to rumors or gossip I am the first to know and have the ability to damage control if need be. In this case, I went ahead and spread the word on how Ron save the squad once again and won the beautiful cheerleader's heart as well as how the same cheerleader stood up for herself thus earning respect from the people." Monique explains to the couple.

Ron and Tara gasp in shock that Monique somehow managed to pretty much make school easy for them. However, Tara still didn't understand how Monique took care of the plan so quickly. "Not that we don't appreciate you helping us, how did you manage..."

"The whole plan occurred over the weekend, me and Monique had Wade's contribute to getting the word out." Kim finishes explaining, allowing both Ron and Tara to sigh in relief.

"Wow you guys, I don't know what to say." Ron starts to say, not sure on how he could thank his female friends for helping him.

Kim stops him and says, "It's no big Ron, what are best friends for anyway and you always had my back, so in a way, this is my way of saying thank you. Tara, we told you that we would have your back and I'm sure this proves our statement."

Tara, fighting off tears, jumps and gives them both a hug whispering, "Thank you, both so much."

Ron and Rufus's grin overseeing three girls he cares about getting along just fine. Kim and Monique return the hug, and while Kim was okay with it, Monique didn't want the emotional moment to stay too long. "Okay enough mushy time, let us all get to class before we all detention. Catch you guys later."

Before heading to their classes, Tara gives Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. Neither of them notices that the root of their problem lurk from the distance preparing to launch a revenge attack on Ron Stoppable.

* * *

*Lunch time*

Lunchtime finally came as Ron and Tara walk together towards the cafeteria. After they gather their food, the two find a table and waits for Kim and Monique to join them. Instead, uninvited guests of Bonnie and Brick with a few of his boys surround the table making Ron nervous, and Tara's blood boil.

"Look here Tara; I have given you the whole weekend to come to your senses about choosing that loser over me. After everything, we been through I would have thought that you would remember how much my friendship meant to you but..."

Tara cuts her off not accepting Bonnie's crap like before. "Are you freaking kidding me right now? You call your act towards me in recent years' friendship by always agreeing with you and not consider how I feel or what would make me happy?!"

"Quit being a crybaby we both know you were nothing without me. Now I'm not going to ask you again, drop the loser, or else he will pay for it." Bonnie nods at Brick and his gang to surround Ron and begin crunching their knuckles.

Ron gulps as he already knows what coming, and without Kim around he feels helpless a feeling that is common for him. "Now fellas if you all wanted a taste of the Ron-man's cooking all you had to was just ask." He quips to cover his fear which didn't amuse Brick at all.

"Bonnie stop, this is a whole new low even for you! If you ever care about me or our friendship, you won't hurt him." Tara pleads not wanting to see Ron get hurt because of her.

Bonnie pretends to consider her request until she shrugged and said darkly, "Funny I was thinking the same about you but now that I know where you stand..."

Brick receive the signal and gives a warning to Ron as his boy's grab and hold Ron in place. "Sorry Stoppable nothing personal, got to keep the girl happy."

"Then why am I taking this personal?" Ron grumbles before receiving a punch to the gut. Due to his experience with handling bodyguards, Ron could take a beating and has proof on his body yet that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

No longer seeing herself as the helpless blonde of watching her boyfriend take a beating, Tara attempts to stop Brick from doing any damage. "Enough! I won't just sit by and let you hurt him!"

"Back off Blondie!" Brick orders accidentally push Tara off of her causing to fall to the ground surprising everyone, even Bonnie, who's around watching the altercation. Kim and Monique finally arrive in time to witness Tara getting hurt and rushes to her. What no one notices other than Tara herself is the change in her boyfriend's expression.

Ron's eyes went wide as Tara fell due to Brick's actions. "He hurt Tara..." Ron mutters as painful memories of his life begin to flash in his mind. The pain of not having his parents around like others, not being able to do more on missions to help Kim, being bully physically as well as emotionally, and now seeing the one person who accepted him his flaws and all hurt because of her association with him.

Angrily, Ron growls feeling familiar primal sensation grow within him. "How... dare... you...  **that's my TARA**!"

_*It was at this moment; Brick will realize that he messed up*_

Ron's eyes lit blue yelling in rage, not realizing that his mystical money powers were activated, and jumps kicks one of the bullies at his jaw and elbowing the other one's face.

"What the hell!?" Brick couldn't quickly process what just happen for Ron focus his attention towards him and charges towards Brick yelling,  **"YOU WILL PAY!"** On reflex Brick throws a punch at Ron's cheek thinking it would knock him out, however, the attack seems to unfazed Ron as he proceeds to give Brick an uppercut throwing the football star off balance.

MMP Stage 1 Ron get into his Tai Shing Pek Kwar stance and signals Brick to bring it. Angrily Brick tries to attack him but Ron dodges them easily like he usually does during missions, and eventually, sides step him causing Brick to fall face first. During this time Tara had recovered and watch Ron fight Brick in a very aggressive matter.

 _"Could this be his mystical money power that he warned me about?"_  Tara wonders remembering the conversation about how his depression has been effect his secret ability as Ron stomps on Brick's leg to keep him from going anywhere.

"Stoppable stop I give up!" He pleads in pain.

 **"Begging me to stop now? Like how people would stop calling me a loser, pick on me, and bully me? No, you need to feel the pain that I have to deal with on a consist basis."**  Ron growls glancing towards his leg.  ** _"All it will take is one good snap, and he can say goodbye to his football career."_**

Ron lifts his foot preparing to finish his attack until someone runs up behind him and holds him by his waist. "Ron, you don't have to do what I think you about to do."

 **"He hurt you, Tara. It's one thing if it's me, with you that's unacceptable!"**  Ron responds angrily with his sight still focus on wanting to hurt Brick even more.

A part of Tara was afraid of meeting this aggressive side of her boyfriend, however, at this moment she couldn't afford to let her fear get the best of her. "I appreciate that you are defending my honor Mad Dog, but I believe Brick has learned his lesson now." Tara expresses calmly despite Ron not focus on her.

 _"Maybe I can do something that will take his mind off his negative thoughts, and I think I know just the thing."_  Tara gently takes Ron's face to turn his attention towards her, gazing into his bright blue eyes, and whispers, "Kiss me."

Tara's request through Ron for a loop as he already was trying to fight off the darkness in him until Tara with a little more demand tells him, "Kiss me." Ron slowly leans in with Tara meeting him halfway to kiss him with much passion and comfort. The mystical monkey powers start to die down the more as the couple kisses each other while everyone watches in amazement including Bonnie.

Once the kiss ends, Tara smiles and asks, "Better now?" as she rubs the side of his face. Ron only nods with a small smile on his face confirming he's back to normal. Out of the nowhere the cafeteria doors, that were locked thanks to Brick and his gang, finally slam open with someone yelling, "What in the hell is going here!?"

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Due to the lack of reviews from the last chapter I wasn't as motivated to update this story, but I finally got around to do so. Honestly, I have been waiting a long time to write a scene where Ron snaps and goes MMP on someone who hurt or bullied him and now I'm satisfied. I thought about having Tara beat up Bonnie here, but with Ron going crazy I went with the support character for now since she isn't a fighter.**

**Thank you to the new followers, favorite, and reviewers and updates will be slow for me being back in school and working two jobs, but reviews can help with the process.**

**Trivia: Who can guess what scene from another show inspired the That's my Tara!" moment in this chapter.**


	11. CHP 11: The calm after the storm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kim Possible or Disney related or anything I borrowed from other media.

**CHP 11: The calm after the storm**

"What in the hell is going here!?" The voice of Mr. Barkin yells out as he enters the cafeteria to find Brick and his friends on the ground in pain.

Tara glance around and notices that Bonnie had fled the scene, an act that doesn't surprise her. Since she feels responsible for Ron being in the position to snap the way he did, Tara decides to face Mr. Barkin to explain the situation. "I will tell you what happen just now Mr. Barkin."

Kim rushes over to Tara and places a hand on her shoulder asking, "Tara are you sure?"

Tara gives her a severe expression, "Yes, he needs to know the truth and not just about the fight. Please stay with Ron until I get back."

Understanding that this is what she wants, Kim nods and takes Ron, shaking over his actions, and guides him to the table to sit down. "Come on Ron let's take a seat until Tara comes back."

Ron walks with Kim to the table while processing what he almost did too in front of everyone especially Tara. Kim could tell by his silence that he wasn't in the best of shape mentally. "How are you feeling?" She asks softly hoping to get Ron to talk to her.

"Honestly, I feel ashamed and afraid of myself. Shame for letting the dark part of me take over like that and scare over what Tara could think of me now because I lost control of my powers." Ron answers truthfully in a low tone.

"Ron you can't take the blame here for it was Bonnie and Brick who push you to the point that you had enough and exploded. Everyone has their breaking point, even me. As far as Tara goes, I don't believe her opinion has changed about you considering you only reacted the way you did because you wanted to protect her." Kim expresses with comfort.

However, Ron doesn't see it the way Kim does. "All the other times I got bullied I never responded back for I just brushed off and true I hated seeing Tara get hurt but because of that she witnesses a monster attempting to hurt someone to where if I didn't stop..."

He thoughts begin to drift back to the what-ifs until Kim turns his attention back to her. "Stop, I will not let you as my best friend see yourself as a monster because you're not one! What Tara saw today was a guy who she has strong feelings step up to protect her because he cares about her that much to do so. Which leads to Tara to be at your side when you needed someone to help you with your battle because that's how much she cares about you."

Kim takes a deep breath before continuing, "I hate to admit this, but Tara's way of stopping you was better than mine since my way involve going mission mode, and I don't believe that would of end well."

Ron agrees for if they had fought, it would have made his situation worse. "Thankfully we didn't have to cross that road as you saw it was hard for me not to stop fighting. I don't think I can handle my powers and deal with the pain alone."

Kim gently wraps her arms around Ron to hug him. "You won't have to. We will find a way to help you maintain control somehow."

Ron leans on Kim's shoulder and embraces the hug. "Thanks, Kp. I'm sorry again for not telling you about the issue when it first started."

"It's no big now, and I apologize for overreacting the way I did." She said with the feeling of guilt rising in her.

Ron responds merely saying, "Water under the bridge," before Kim rubs his back with ease with a smile feeling happy that their friendship remains strong.

Meanwhile, Tara and Mr. Barkin went outside the cafeteria to address the situation that went down. "Okay, Mrs. King, care to give me the truth about what went down just now?"

"After Bonnie blew up on me at the camp, she decided to get revenge on me by having Brick and his friends jump Ron. I don't know if you are even aware of this or not, but Ron gets bullied on a consistent basis yet keeps the pain bottle inside. When Brick begins to attack him, I tried to stop him from pulling his arm and ended up getting knocked down to the ground by him. Whatever that was intended or not I don't know, but I do know that cause Ron snap when he saw me hurt and proceed to stand up for me by beating Brick and his friends up. At one point Ron started to lose his self to where he was going to do something that he would regret because of what happened to me, so I quickly step in and was able to calm him down." Tara explains leaving Mr. Barkin speechless from what he heard about Ron and how confident Tara was speaking to him right now.

Tara finishes by saying, "Punish me if need be but don't punish Ron for wanting to fight for me. Either way, he needs my comfort or else he will think negative about his self."

Mr. Barkin was surprised that Ron was getting dealing with that kind of treatment and he wasn't aware that it was going on. At the same time, he is proud of Ron for finally growing a backbone though that doesn't mean he can just go free and put students in the hospital. "Thank you for being honest with me, Tara. While I applaud Stoppable for stepping up, I can't just allow violence to take place without some form of punishment. However best believe that Flagg and his gang will get the worst of the consequence not to mention Bonnie. Go back to him, and I will call you two to the office after I deal with them."

"Yes, sir," Tara said, not sure how to take Mr. Barkin's response. She goes to leave but stops when he hears, "One last thing Tara, continue to take care of Stoppable. I can already tell you have a positive influence on him, and I believe he needs someone like you in his life. Doesn't mean I will tolerate PDA between you too at school."

A smile forms on Tara's face for in her way Mr. Barkin just gave his approval/blessing for her and Ron's new relationship. Returning inside the lunchroom, Tara sees Kim and Ron together with Kim noticing her presence, tells Ron something, and makes her way towards her.

"How did it go with Mr. Barkin?" Kim asks now standing in front of Tara.

"I told him the truth, and he believes me thankfully. Ron and I have to meet with him after he deals with Brick but I think we will be fine. How is he holding up?" Tara asks with concern as she glances towards him.

Kim looks over her shoulders and sighs. "Still a bit stunned about what he did and is afraid that you will think different of him. I'm sure all he needs is reassurance from you, and he will feel better. I'm proud of you for facing him the way you did I know that couldn't be easy considering you never seen Ron like that before."

"Thank you that means a lot, and I can't lie it was a bit intimidating, but I promise I would be there and I plan on keeping my word. Although for some reason I lowkey found Ron fighting for me pretty hot." Tara brushes the back of her hair playfully.

"Tara!?" Kim blurts out only to get an innocent giggle out of the blonde. Kim rolls her eyes and smirks as she pretends not to have heard what Tara just said. "Anyway, I'm sure you want your one on one time with your boyfriend, so I will make myself disappear. If you need anything, let me know."

"Most definitely." The two share a friendly hug before Kim leaves to let the couple have their moment. Once Kim went out her sight, Tara takes a seat beside her boyfriend and warms arms around his waist softly to console him.

"Hey my Mad Dog or should I say, my hero?" She asks in a lovely tone.

"I don't feel much of a hero right now. Beside a hero wouldn't try and end a jock's football career just for revenge." Ron answers in a low tone.

"Ron you came to my defense when Brick hurt me, that doesn't make you a bad person just because you got physical with him when your intentions were good. You are only feeling like this because you monkey powers let loose and you are scared of the idea of being a dangerous person and losing me." Tara hates seeing Ron beat his self-up like this for no one is perfect.

"Tara if it wasn't for you I don't think I could have stopped myself, not to mention if Kim attempted to stop me... I just don't know if I can stop myself next time or you not there to help." Ron rubs his forehead out of frustration. It was times like this when he wonders what good is there to have these extraordinary abilities when they are being used for harm.

At this point, Tara gentle holds Ron's chin and turns him to face her. "As I told you before, I'm not leaving your side and today prove to me that it will take a lot more than your darkness to scare me off. As far as for the times I'm not there to stop you physically just remember why you are fighting the darkness and that you have your own personal cheerleader, who supports you and will help you until we find a way to help deal with your powers and depression."

Despite the fact that he still is letting the guilt consume him, something about looking into Tara's eyes that makes one get lost in them. To her surprise, Ron swiftly gives her a soft yet desperate kiss that she starts to return until he pulls away with a slight blush on his face. "Sorry, I just needed to do that."

Tara smiles, a little disappointed that the kiss didn't last long, and says, "Don't apologize for that, though as much as I would like to give you what you need we have a not so fun date at the office."

Ron blinks with confusion. "We? I was the one who attacked Brick?"

"Consider me moral support, besides my issue with Bonnie is what caused you to be in that fight to start with, so if you are going down then you aren't going alone," Tara explains in a way that Ron knew that he wouldn't change her mind about her decision. Realizing it was about time to face the music, Ron and Tara, hand to hand, heads towards the office to deal with the possible punishment for the incident at lunch.

TBC

* * *

**AN: For those who guess where The Ron scene came from (Kakerot Bardockson and MalevolentDarkness16), you are real DbZ fans haha. Also because I didn't clarify like I was supposed to last chapter MMP stage 1 is when Ron's eyes turn blue, level 2 is like what we saw on the episode when he fought Fukushima too. Lastly, the third stage is where Ron has the monkey aura like on the final episode.**

**Sorry for the short update than usual but since it's been a while that I updated I wanted to get something out. With the holidays and finals for the semester coming up I at times get to burn out to write but hopefully this makeup for the wait. I will say that I enjoy writing the Kim and Ron talk in this chapter since my RonBon story the script for the two is different, so it makes it fresh for me. Keep the favorites, reviews, and follows as well as suggestions and constructive tips to better my writing for its truly appreciated.**


End file.
